


Love and Lust

by divine_glitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Guns, M/M, Mild S&M, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_glitch/pseuds/divine_glitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, mercenary at night, gunshop owner by day. Secretly an omega, with no plans of finding an alpha. Ever.<br/>He's given a case, "I need you to beat the ever-living shit out of Dean Winchester."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

"I need you to beat the ever-living shit out of Dean Winchester."

This was his mission, his task, granted to him by some woman he didn't even know. Castiel never questioned who or why they wanted someone suffering and/or dead, all he knew was he was getting paid to do his job, and do it well. He was a mercenary of sorts, people whom he had served before spread news of him to others, guess you could say he was well-connected. This was his 'night job', of course, during the weekdays he was a gun shop owner. 

The pay wasn't terrible, but he found himself restless on the days he didn't work. In this particular 'night-case', the female had accused this 'Dean' character of cheating on her. Castiel didn't quite believe the punishment fit the crime, but what could he do?

The basic info he had received was that Dean was an alpha, fairly strong, good in fights, that he was somewhat of an alcoholic... that was all he needed.

Despite being an omega, there was no doubt that he could take this guy on. With his heat suppressants, scent blockers, and the anabolic steroids he did, he might as well be the same as an alpha. No one suspected he was of the 'lesser sex' , and it was better that way. It would be much more difficult to establish respect, his client pool would dwindle, so he overall didn't enjoy being what he was.

So this was his way of making up for his so called 'weakness.'

Beating the ever-living shit out of Dean Winchester.

Castiel now lurked outside a bar, leaning casually against the brick wall of the crowded building. He could hear the bass of the music vibrating through it, some person showing off some terrible karaoke skills. According to some contacts of his, his target was inside.  
Pulling a small metal flask out of the inner pocket of his coat he took a swig from it, trying to cure himself of this damn headache he had aquired. He rubbed at his temples, jaw set and teeth clenched together. Dammit, he should start carrying Advil with him.

His attention was jerked away as soon as he heard the door being thrown open, and two heavy feet hit the ground. The steps gradually began to grow louder until he saw the shape turning the corner. Castiel knew this was Dean, he could tell by his scent. And what a delicious scent it was. It was masculine, rough, and he found his heart beating faster... oh, he smelled good..

Dean completely ignored the omega and rounded the next corner, taking a right. The alley was dark, only illuminated by the streetlights on either side.  
Castiel waited a bit before following after, footsteps light and stealthy. For once, being an omega had its benefits. Dean never suspected. Then, how would he? The male was clearly drunk, it was probably too much work to try and focus his senses.  
But as he continued Dean's scent only became more appealing, his body heating up faster than it should with just a bit of walking. It was the walking, right?

Or it could be...?

No, no..he was on suppressants, he was fine.  
However, as Dean halted in his tracks and sniffed at the air Castiel swiftly ducked behind a conveniently placed dumpster, sucking in his stomach and clenching his eyes shut.  
Yeah, like if you close your eyes you are totally invisible..smart, Cas, smart.

Dean gave a harsh grunt and a low burp. Disgusting.  
This was his chance. Now he could pounce.

In a swift leap he was behind Dean, gripping his jacket tightly and yanking him back. The alpha snarled, startled, as Castiel pushed him mercilessly against the nearest wall. The omega bared his canines with a growl of his own before his fist flew into the man's face.  
Once his opponent had gathered himself he forced his palms against Castiel's throat, before his attacker could land another hit and shoved. The touch to his skin made him flare up instantly, a fresh wave of pheromones flying Dean's way. Over five years and that one touch sent his body reeling.

Shit.

Shitshitshit.

Dean stood there for a moment with a dumbfounded expression on his face before a smirk crawled onto his lips. Damned alphas with their self-confidence.  
Now that he knew Castiel was an omega he probably thought this was going to be easy.  
The alpha surged forward boldly only to have the omega turn on the ball of his foot, hopping nimbly to the side and grasping Dean's wrist. With a loud snarl he forced the arm to curl up the alpha's back, who bucked backwards as if to try and throw his attacker off.  
It only succeeded in sending another wave of heat through his body-- he wouldn't let his biology consume him, wouldn't let the slick seeping out of him distract him. With a violent jerk there was a sickening pop and the man underneath him howled, dropping to the ground.

The alpha was on his knees.. in front of him..

The need for sex coursed throughout him, a light coat of sweat covered his body by now, and his cock throbbed against the tightness of his pants.  
He remained holding the man's hand, the skin on skin contact sending electric shocks through his body. Castiel was shivering, wanting to drop onto the alpha and ride him into tomorrow.  
With a tremendous amount of force he dropped the male's wrist and the guy inhaled sharply and snarled, glaring daggers at the omega as he casually strode to stand in front of him.

"What do you want with m--" He was cut off by a sharp knee to the chin, the clacking of his teeth even making Castiel cringe.  
Now that he was getting a good look at Dean he realized he was very, very attractive. Very alpha.

Enough to make the sudden heat hit him ten times harder.

Cas nearly doubled over with a pathetic moan, and to make up for his short moment of weakness he kicked the man in the first place he could think of: his groin.  
His inner omega whimpered at the thought of hurting the alpha in such a way, wanted to fall down and comfort him, welcome him within his warmth. Wanted to sex him, to take his knot and scream the alpha's name as loud as he could. Dean's appearance was what he could only describe as pornographic.

Castiel leaned down, placing his fingers under the male's chin and forcing him to look up, the small touch sending a painfully obvious wave of heat-stench into the air.

Yesfucksexnow--

No.

Castiel knew he was stronger than this. He'd be damned if he let an alpha have him, let alone one he didn't know. One he was hired to hurt. Perhaps he'd done enough and he could leave now--

Oh, but Dean's lips were plump, soft, an amazing contrast to the sharp frame of his jaw. A light layer of stubble was on his face and Castiel felt the desperate need to lean down and press a kiss to it, but he knew he was lost if he did so. Why couldn't he have run into this guy in a normal situation? Sure, he would never show his interest in him anyway, so perhaps it was best he kick his ass and leave. If he could.

It was a while before he realized that now punching Dean was simply an excuse to touch him.  
Fist after fist plummeted into the handsome face beneath him, each one coaxing a grunt or snarl. At one point Dean attempted to headbutt the omega's crotch but was only met with a hand clenched in his hair, and Castiel knew how alphas hated that.  
Their faces were so close...their lips inches apart.

"How does it feel to have your ass handed to you by an omega?" he hissed softly, blue eyes digging into green.  
In response Dean spat blood into Castiel's face, who simply shrugged and wiped it on his sleeve.

"An omega who's body's beggin' be be fucked by me, at that-" taunted the other, earning a harsh tug on his hair.

Castiel's face grew red and he shoved the alpha back, hands trembling and slick traveling down his leg, surely wetting his pants. His heart pounded in his ears, his body trembling with the need to be touched by this alpha, needed to be knotted and filled to the brim.  
In a flash Castiel had tackled the other, who roared in pain as his arm came in contact with the ground.

The omega was horny, grinding against the other hungrily and clawing roughly at his shirt, nails biting painfully into the skin beneath.

Ohgodpleasealpha--  
Dean writhed underneath the lust-driven omega, his head turned to the side. Boldly, Castiel leaned down, lips grazing across the flesh. Okay, perhaps after years of trying to disguise himself as an alpha, he adopted some aspects.

A low whimper rose from his throat and he sat back up, running a hand down and slipping it into the alpha's shirt. The skin underneath was surprisingly smooth, and the omega took his time with tracing over the male's abdomen, who was staring up at him reverently despite the violence that had led up to this act.

Perhaps he was one of those kinky ones.  
In the back of his mind he couldn't understand how his target could be in so much pain yet not..fight back. The anger replaced the admiration in an instant and Dean rolled swiftly, throwing Castiel to the side.

The male was crawling back soon after, pink cheeked and blue eyes clouded with dark lust. He was wet and desperate, just wanted the ache in his body to disappear.  
Before he could force his was back onto Dean he was yanked off by a pair of strong hands and pulled backwards, the omega whining and reaching out for the alpha.

Alpha-

"Cas, gotta get ahold of yourself, little bro," the voice in his ear murmured--Gabriel.  
How the hell did the guy even find him?!  
Castiel turned and gripped at his older brother's shirt, his mouth open and a long, growl-like sound rising from his throat. Gabriel understood he hated being affected by his heats, knew he didn't want to come off as a slut to any alpha that was near. He knew that if Castiel were in his right mind, he wouldn't even think about having sex with Dean. Gabriel was the only member of his immediate family that he was still in contact with. The rest were alpha supremacists, Michael especially. Castiel presenting as an omega had been the end of the world to them..all of them except Gabriel.

When he had been booted out of the house his older brother had taken him in, all he had was a small apartment at the time, but he didn't complain about having Castiel around. Not once.  
When he turned eighteen Cas got an apartment of his own and had been living there ever since.

After being declared an abomination to his family he had tried his hardest to appear as an alpha, or beta at least. He licked his lips quickly and looked over his shoulder to a now-standing Dean, whose face was swollen and covered in blood, holding his arm across his chest.

"I would say to-" he paused to spit some blood, a frown on his face. "- keep your omega in line."

Gabriel simply shook his head and gripped his brother's wrist tightly, dragging him away from Dean and out of the alley. Being away from Dean seemed to ease his urge to fuck slightly, at least.

"Are you stupid??" he chastised once they were at his car, parked in front of the bar. "If you wanted to stop taking your suppressants then by all means, go for it, but it probably would of helped to figure out your schedule??"

"I wasn't aware, seeing as I never stopped taking them!" he barked in return, the pain from his unsatisfied heat transforming him into something quite irritable.  
He didn't understand, he had never slacked off with the suppressants, he hadn't had a heat in over five years. And even then, he had that one because he couldn't get in for more.  
He hated the feeling of being reliant on someone. The pain of heats were terrible, but giving yourself up to someone like that... it wasn't for him.  
There was a moment of silence before Gabriel spoke again.

 

"I don't know about you but that doesn't seem too healthy."

"Tell me about it."  
"You didn't think to call me? Y'know, big bro to little miserable omega's rescue? Jesus, Cassie-- You're normally not so," he made a few hand motions that Castiel couldn't quite understand in his dazed mind and his brother eventually gave up, hands falling to his sides.

"I was working, I can't interrupt it with a call.." he grumbled, throwing open the passenger's side door and flopping down in the seat. Gabriel joined him a second later, looking over at him with a mild expression of disgust.

"If you weren't so bitchy I would comment on how you're slicking up my seat." he joked, holding up his hands in mock surrender as Castiel shot him a death glare. If looks could kill-

"You just did."

Gabriel left him alone then, having heard the pained whimpers and strained breaths his brother was taking in. Castiel had always been good about holding in his pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as those two had left Dean he was calling the first person he thought of, Sam. Course, he wouldn't tell him exactly what happened. A few alphas jumped him and Dean fought them off, of course. An omega could never actually dominate him. But he had, and that was a huge fracture in Dean's ego. 

Not to mention, as the guy was kicking his ass, he had felt some shred of arousal.. What kind of shit was that? Sure, omegas in heat were always smelling good, but he could resist them. Had it been different circumstance, Dean would of fucked the guy on every surface in his line of sight.

No, Sam would never know about that.

When Sam arrived Dean had gotten an ice pack from the bar owner and had it placed at the back of his head, where he had clashed with the brick. His little brother rushed out of the car and looked Dean over, his eyes wide and jaw set.

They were both pissed.

"Sons of bitches couldn't fight fair," he grumbled, flinching at the effort it took to simply speak. 

He open and closed his mouth, not feeling okay with the slight shifting it was doing. Luckily for him Sam noticed the flinch and lifted Dean up, not without the quick warning of "Dislocated shoulder--!!"

"Jesus Christ, Dean.. this is why you don't get smashed and stroll through dark alleys. Did it ever occur to you that that might be considered dangerous?"

"Shuddup, I'm alpha. Figured I'd be safe," he grumbled, allowing himself to be led to Sam's car. Their ride home was fairly quiet save for the occasionally question or explanation here or there.

"Did you at least get a good look at them? Dean, you could always report this to the cops-"

"Nope. Dark alley."

"Okaaay.. Did you try running? That seems to work in a lot of cases."

At that Dean turned slowly, eyes narrowed and a low growl rumbling in his throat. That was signal enough that his brother should shut up and just drive.

After only a short time of five minutes they were at Sam's house, as a precaution just in case someone had targeted Dean specifically, and they might know where he lived as well.

Now that all his cuts were disinfected and icepack pressed to his head, it was onto the arm. Sam bitched to him about how they should take it to the professionals, because apparently you can 'damage the joint.'

Dean didn't doubt for a second that it wasn't true, but going to a hospital = having to report the attack.

Someone was bound to notice the scent eventually.

Turns out, he completely jinxed himself. As Sam lifted his arm above his head Dean gritted his teeth, preparing himself for the pain he knew was coming.

"Dean, did you..hook up at the bar?" he questioned, nostrils flaring. Dammit. 

"Even if I did it's none of your damn business, Sam. Don't see what it has to do with anything."

"Uh, yeah, it kind of does. What if you had sex with some already claimed omega? You reek of one-"

He wanted to argue, but he knew that if that were the case, Sam had a point. But he didn't hook up, he went out for some drinks, flirted a bit, but other than that, had no contact with an omega. Besides getting his ass beat, of course.

"Okay, I had an omega rubbing on me but other than that, nothing happened, I swear." Dean lied with the shrug of his still functioning shoulder. His brother gave a skeptical look and without warning, moved the arm down and rolled it inward. A strained groan flew from Dean's mouth and he ripped himself away from Sam as soon as it was intact, holding it level across his chest with his face scrunched.

"Little warning next time?" he growled, shooting a quick glare at his younger brother who simply shrugged and watched as Dean stalked away to the guest bedroom, where he would remain for the night moping over his crushed ego. 

Somehow trying to convince himself that he had only lost a fight against an omega due to the surprise tactic, and nothing more.

Not that he had felt electric when they touched, and something within him shouted at him to not hurt the omega.

Nope, not at all.


	2. Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the major drug use starts.   
> Just a warning. If there are any inaccuracies, feel free to let me know. Always happy to learn!

Castiel's heat only lasted a total time of two days, surprisingly. It had been possibly the most painful heat of his life, regardless of the fact he had only had a few. His first in five years, and now he remembered why he started suppressants in the first place. But what happens when they stop working? Was this a one-time thing, or would it happen again when he scheduled for another?  
The omega couldn't bare the thought of another heat like that. No, he would rather be dead.

He lie in his bed, ass in the air and legs spread, his face pressed firmly into the mattress. Slick traveled down his leg in a stream, soaking the sheets beneath him. His entire body was sticky with sweat and burning up. Castiel's shoulders, chest, and face were flushed, and he felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

It was beating so fast it hurt, and he just wanted it to stop. Two of his own fingers were plunged as deeply as they could be in his ass, pressing, scissoring, and trying to desperately to get him off. Castiel whimpered and bit as hard as he could into his pillow, pushing backwards against the fingers as he forced them in and out. His toes curled and his other hand clawed desperately at the sheets, ripping countless shreds in it.

Impatience with himself led to another finger being shoved in, his mouth stretching open at the sudden entry.  
Panting heavily into his sheets he pictured the alpha he had been hired to hurt.. his green eyes. God, he bet those eyes looked nice when he was about to knot..  
At the thought his back arched and body shivered and he slid onto his stomach, humping recklessly at the bed underneath him.

With a cry he painted the sheets with cum and allowed the fingers to remain inside. Despite his craving to be less omega than he truly was, he wished it were a knot instead. Of course, a knot was what would make the pain go away...

Castiel, now in his right mind, was ashamed of that. Was disgusted at himself.  
He went through it alone, though, so that was good he supposed. Save for Gabriel sliding food in through a cracked door then slamming it just as fast as he had opened it, of course. Most of it went to waste.

Once he had come out of his "sex chamber", as his brother so casually put it, they somewhat maturely discussed what exactly had happened. How Castiel should probably go to the doctor. One, issues with the heat rising above suppressants. Two, it only lasted two days?  
Not to mention the puking. It wasn't the worst part, but it had never happened before. It could be all his years of medication coming back to bite him in the ass.  
Castiel didn't allow it to bother him. His own health had never been of great concern to him.

It took no convincing to get him back up and running, even managing to go to work. Still wearing scent-blockers and everything else, of course.  
How perfect was it, he was hired to hurt people, possibly kill them. He wasn't against it, and those missions gave particularly good pay.

What makes it perfect is the fact he works at a gun shop. He knew these things like the back of his hand.  
As a kid he was sheltered by his father, his entire family were avid Catholics, save for perhaps..he and Gabriel.

Now, don't mistake, Castiel was Christian-... just not to the same extent the rest of his family was. They had gone to a private school, one in which formal wear was required. Boys had to stay a few feet away from girls under all circumstances, and if you presented an omega, you had to stay away from other males too.

Luckily for him, he was pulled away from that school shortly after presenting.

His dream had been to join the military, the air force in specific. He didn't want to enlist, knew he could do so much better than that.

Castiel had wanted to be commissioned as an officer, get a scholarship and have college paid for. It had been over $180,000, who didn't want that? It was his ticket away from everything his family had planned for him originally.

It didn't happen the way he planned, regretfully, but he couldn't complain.

He opened the shop up earlier this morning, due to the fact he'd missed two days due to his heat. Castiel despised missing work and knew he wouldn't be taking the weekend off like usual. It was a Thursday.

He threw his keys back into his pocket, the door swinging shut behind him. With the flip of a switch the lights flickered on and his eyes lit up as they always did when he saw something so magnificent. Rows upon rows of guns, neatly organized. His glass display counter containing organized columns and lines in alphabetical order. You could say he had a love for organization. Castiel had everything, grips, silencers, night sight sets, etc.

And in the corner near the end of the counter top was his prized possession, one in which he didn't want to sell, but the extra money would be nice. It was the Beretta 92FS Fusion 9mm, a rarity in the gun world. Only 60 or so were made worldwide, and lord knew they went for a high price. His was priced at $10,999, simply because many major businesses priced it a thousand higher. Plus the hope he truly didn't wish to get rid of it.  
It was presented in its case, the silver letters of PB engraved on the grip.

The day went by rather fast, and in the end he sold a couple pistols going for about three hundred each, and he knew Charlie had sold a few as well, including a rifle. She always had been good at coaxing men into her ways, even if she weren't attracted to them. Charlie was an alpha, one of the few he could tolerate. Castiel kept it hidden from her that he was an omega, for he didn't truly consider her a friend, necessarily; she was an employee he could deal with. Tolerable.

His other employee was a male named Balthazar, whom of which he got along with but still annoyed him to no end.

Also an alpha.

See, as an omega Castiel would make no business.

"I take it you can close up tonight?" he questioned as he turned to the female, locking the glass counter after having dusted the inside of it.

The red-head nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Can do, will do, boss!"

Such enthusiasm was appreciated.

"Don't touch the gun," the omega warned with a forced wink, always having been the socially awkward type. "Your rights have been revoked."

"Yeah yeah, I know.. 'don't touch the gun, you might drop it... again.' Got it, Cas, seriously." she huffed with a roll of her eyes and waved him off.

With that he was out the door with the chime of a bell.

~~~~~~~~

Later that night he sat in his car and waited outside a local strip joint, just on the outskirts of town. Eyes neutral he scanned the area for his target, nostrils flaring to attempt and catch the scent he had been lent in the form of a shirt from an angry client. This one was a drug dealer, paying him a lot of money to, quote on quote, "Kill the whore who stole my shit,"

He didn't know the omega's name, but it didn't matter.

The club's doors swung open and Castiel watched as a crowd of men stumbled out, arms thrown around each-others' necks. His target was within the group, the tallest of the three of them. By the looks of it, he was already high.

The gun-shop owner was very tentative with accepting this particular mission, he and drugs did not mix well. It was a part of his past he preferred to not think of... the constant shaking, craving desperately for his next fix. Not being able to go four hours without a panic attack, the feeling of dying slowly unless he got his hands on drugs.

Heroin, meth... constantly switching between the two so as to keep it exciting, before he became accustomed to the doses.

Gabriel had found out, but didn't help him. His elder brother held the belief that it was on the addict only, that it was their decision to stop or not. The male had made his disappointment clear, and that had been enough for Castiel to go through detox alone.

The scary part was he did not know why he was accepting this mission. He understood the need for it, why this omega would steal it.

Shouldn't he feel some sort of empathy?

Shrugging away the heavy thoughts the omega pushed open the car door and stuffed his pistol inside his coat, silencer already applied. He waited for the trio to dissipate before following after the one he wanted, like a cat prowling its prey. A rabbit going about its business, unaware of the predator creeping behind him.

Ready to attack.

Castiel paused by a stop sign as he witnessed his target approach a small, one-story house, an infestation of moss and vines creeping up the signs. It appeared green, even in the dull lighting of the spaced-out streetlights.  
The man fumbled with his keys, trying each one in the lock and the mercenary waited patiently, nearly tapping his foot.

Soon the door was open and kicked shut and he waited a while before approaching, eyes darting about his surroundings for any sign of danger or witnesses. No dogs, no people, no cars in sight. This would be relatively easy.

Hesitantly he cracked open the door with gun now in hand, holding it out in front of him. The kitchen light was on and dim, giving him enough view of the place to know this man was a complete slob, an utterly obsessed drug addict. Underneath his feet he saw shadows of small insects dashing about, the sound of their feet on grimy tile being cringe-worthy.

He ignored it, however, and crept through the living room. As he passed the couch, frayed and torn, he had to cover his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his coat. The smell, God, what was that smell.

The entire place reeked of ammonia, cigarette smoke, and fast food. For being as clean and organized as he was, this was torture.

Soon he was rounding a corner into the kitchen, jumping as there was a loud crash from the fridge area, pots and pans falling to the floor.

He jumped back and his gun swerved in the direction towards the cause, a cat who was bristled and hissing at him boldly. Lowering his gun he side and stomped his foot at it and it bolted, leaving him with a racing heart and a sudden adrenaline rush.

From the right side of him he heard a muffled grunt and his head snapped in the direction, to the cracked door of the bathroom where light was streaming through.  
On alert he made his way to the door, stepping over beer bottles in the process until he was just to the side of the light.

In a flash he pushed the door open and swung into the view of the omega on the floor, who's eyes were blank and spaced out, not one flash of fear.

The others' eyes fell upon the gun and, not to his surprise, the guy laughed with a few little snorts, eyes scrunching.

"That's dangerous, don't point that at me-" he laughed, voice slow, leaning his head back against the tile of the wall. His head rolled from side to side, jaw open and slack as his eyes grazed the ceiling. Oh, the poor bastard..

Despite his previous effort to make himself neutral, Castiel found his hand shaking minutely as he approached until he stood in front of the man, gun aimed straight at his head.  
The guy leaned against the toilet and closed his eyes slowly, hands hanging limp at his sides. Hell, if Cas decided to not pull the trigger, the guy would probably overdose on heroin.

The syringes were sitting on the sink, as well as multiple packets of meth, all sloppily thrown  
in.

His finger tightened around the trigger and he squeezed. With the muffled sound of the gun the guy slumped completely, blood trickling from the fresh hole in his skull.  
With a sigh he lowered the gun and kneeled to the corpse, searching his pockets until he pulled another small bag of meth out. Standing, he stared at the small package in his hand, rolling his thumb over the rocks inside.

He was in a daze,knowing they were so close and he could take them so easily-...  
His head snapped to the large amounts in and around the sink and he pocketed the syringes as well as the meth inside his coat.  
Now to return the drugs, and his mission was complete.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once home he sat down at the dining room table and planted his bounty before him, in a pyramid of packages.

He sat heavily in the wooden chair and leaned over the table on his elbows, eyes glued to the sight before him. Already the itch in his leg had returned, constantly bouncing, his nerves on edge.

The world was against him, sending him this task.

His client had to have known about his past history, but how? How?!  
A sound resembling a growl ripped from his throat and he sat back in his seat, running his sweating palms down the fabric on his pants.

Castiel sat there for a long moment, thrown into his own twisted debate.

You've been doing good, Castiel, don't do this now-

What could one night do?

Just one more.

I could stop any time I want.

Just this once-

No.

In one swift movement he shoved out of his chair and stalked out of the kitchen, flicking off the light switch in the process.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie already opened up when Castiel went into work in the morning, already had the lights on and restocked the shelves. She was currently in the process of dusting off the pistols, which were some of the most popular hits. Sure, there was the hunters who wanted some rifle action, but most were new gun owners wanting protection.

"Good morning, Charlie," he greeted groggily, running his hand over his face as he leaned over the counter, shoulders hunched. There were bags under his eyes, exhaustion from the night before. He hadn't been able to fall asleep after the murder, as well as the internal struggle with the 'pest' in his house.

"You look like shit. Er...no offense, of course."

"Saying no offense does not make it any less offensive," he sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah, I know. But seriously, rough night? Alcohol, women?" the female joked, a smile curled onto her lips.  
".... men?"

"No, Charlie, nothing was up. I was just sleepless, I guess."

It was partially the truth, so he didn't feel as bad for lying.  
"Kay. So... why were you sleepless? Thinkin' about stuff? I know that keeps me awake."

"I suppose you could say that," he returned in a grumble, shrugging his coat off as he entered the back office, setting his keys on the desk.

"It's not of import."

From outside he could sense her annoyance, although she covered it up with a playful eyeroll and an over-animated sigh.  
"Alrighty, boss-man. Although if you need me, I'm here. Might not be the best therapist but..y'know."

Castiel remained silent for a long moment, assuming a position leaning in the door way.  
"Thank you." With a clear of his throat he was behind the counter, tapping his fingers on the glass. "I am..dropping this topic, now," stated the omega awkwardly, to which his employee gave a hurried nod and a quick smile.

Throughout the day he sold minor things such as bullets, grips, the small things. People couldn't buy guns every day of every week, after all. Plus, he had his business competitors.  
Deciding Charlie had it under control he retreated to his office, flopping down in a chair and popping open the bottle of Advil he had conveniently remembered to bring with him. Downing two of them he leaned back in his chair and allowed his eyes to rest comfortably on the wall above his computer, mind still reeling with the thought of the stash he now had in his house.

It was nearly an obsession.

Castiel had been so far gone that he almost failed to realize Charlie standing in the doorway, trying to get his attention hesitantly.

His head jerked to the sound of his name being called and she jumped a bit, eyebrow arched.  
"Sorry, Cas, just..there's a customer here and he'd enjoy a more professional approach, apparently. Seems to know what he wants. Guess I'd like your opinion too. If that's uh..okay, I mean. I'm sure I could handle it on my own I jus-"

Castiel cut her off with the way of his hand as he pulled himself to his feet. "Shush,"

His tone was playful, a complete contrast to the expression he had sported previously.  
Pushing past her he froze in his tracks as he caught a whiff of the person who had walked into the door of his gun shop.

Alpha, male, leather and oil, Dean.

And by the looks of it, Dean recognized him as well, seeing as he tensed up immediately, shock written clearly on his face. Their eyes were locked for a long moment, blue on green, a silent challenge. Neither of them had expected to see each other ever again, had hoped to never do so.

Charlie shuffled behind him, clearing her throat.

Squaring his shoulders he came to stand in front of this newcomer, the only thing separating them being a counter. Being in this male's presence made his body want to shiver, but his mind wouldn't allow it. What was wrong with him, he had just had his heat, how could simply being around this man make him feel so... sick?  
And needy..

"How can I help you?" asked the omega, voice brisk as he gave Dean a once-over, squinting briefly for a moment at the bruises and cuts on his face. "Anything in particular you're looking for, or just curious? I have to ask you to not waste our time if you are not planning on buying."

Dean's response was almost immediate, and oh so terribly snarky.

"I'm looking for something for my protection, thank you very much," he rumbled in return, the tension between the two of them static.

"Something hidden, I take it?"

"That is the point of a concealed weapon last time I checked."

"Sorry, sir, but I don't recall you saying you wished for concealed, simply for your protection," Castiel gritted out, eyes narrowing.

When Dean remained silent, the gun owner continued on. "Something small, compact? Six inches is typically a fairly good length for a concealed weapon."  
The alpha simply shrugged and glanced about at Castiel's array of guns, his eyes passing over the Beretta for a mere second.

"Just show me what you got."

Now he could see why Charlie needed assistance. This guy was no help. Flattening his lips into a thin line he unlocked the counter and bent at his knees, pulling out one of his newest additions to the family.

"This is the XD Mod.2 Sub-Compact. From the Springfield Armory, I'm sure you've heard of it," The omega introduced, pulling out the magazine and showing it to Dean before pushing it back in. It was routine to allow the customer to know it was unloaded.

"26 oz. with the compact magazine, if you were to use the X-tension it would raise it to 27. Length is 6.25 inches, height 4.75. Overall easily hidden. The recoil is a dual spring with a full length guide rod.. Fiber optic front, grip width is 1.19 inches. Here-"

He grabbed the pistole by the barrel and turned it toward himself, extending it to Dean, who took it and held it to the ground. Honestly, Castiel would of preffered the ceiling.  
The tiny thing looked even smaller in Dean's hands..  
Ugh..

"If you would like to test it out, there are targets at the back of the store."

"Yeah, sure." Dean returned, shooting a wary glance at the omega.  
Leaving Charlie behind the counter he led Dean to the back and fished out three bullets, which he figured would be enough of a test run.  
The alpha took them professionally and loading them in, his lips turned downward in a frown as he took position and aimed. Castiel looked over his form and hesitantly reached out, turning his shoulders more straight forward. The omega yanked his hands back immediately at the strange jolt that shot through him and Dean tried to hide his twitch, eyebrows furrowed in an expression of annoyance.

His finger squeezed slowly and he sensed the man's breathing stop as he fired, aiming straight in the target's head. The other two shots were less accurate, veering off to the side of the person's head rather than the middle as the first.

"Could be better. " he criticized as the gun was handed back to him.

To that the alpha shot him a glare and offered a guttural growl, eyes narrowing. His inner omega bowed its head but he appear defiant on the surface, his upper lip curling.

"Listen here, whoever you are," he whispered, taking a few steps closer until their chests were inches apart.  
"I don't know what I did to piss you off, dude, or who the hell hired you to fight me-"

That was amusing, he said fight instead of 'beat my ass.'

The alpha continued, eyes digging into those of Castiel, and for once he actually felt intimidated.

"Just know that if you ever come near me again-" his voice grew an octave lower, threatening.  
"-I will put a bullet straight in your head."

Unaware as to why, but those words made the gun-shop owner's heart shatter, figuratively, of course. The small wave of pheromones that came off of him was that of shock and sorrow, and from the look on Dean's face, he had gotten a whiff of them. It was hardly a twitch, but his expression had turned worried for a fraction of a second.

Why?

"Understandable," croaked Castiel as he strode back behind the counter, heart pounding in his ears. He looked up to Dean with an expression similar to fear. Fear that an alpha wanted him dead. Particularly the alpha he couldn't seem to stop wanting to touch.  
The omega need to submit at his feet was overwhelming.

"So, it'll be this one, then? I'll need your driver's license, concealed carry permit, and whatever form you'll be paying with."

When he looked up Dean's eyes were scanning his face and his response was belated, as if he had been in a daze. What if Dean was just as confused as Castiel was?  
"---Er, yeah, okay. You accept credit?"

"Of course."

Taking all three cards he inspected each one before migrating to his office and returning with a paper packet, setting it down on the counter in front of the alpha. "I need you to fill this out, social security number is optional."

The alpha nodded and pulled up a chair right in front, starting on it. Castiel eyed him for a moment before excusing himself and attending to another customer, one who simply wanted to hold a few guns and then left. This is why he gave the typical 'please don't waste my time' speech. Occasionally he looked at the alpha sitting at his counter, and sometimes the glances were mutual.

Soon the packet was slid in front of him and with a murmured 'thank you' he moved to the phone, picking it up.  
This was the routine, have the packet filled out, then verify it with a background check. Castiel would be told whether the guy had a record on him, and if he didn't, the gun was his.  
Turns out, his history was clean, so it was smooth riding from there.

Not even ten minutes later Dean was leaving with his gun, not before pausing, looking over his shoulder. "You aren't doing a very good job of hiding your scent. Not around me."  
With that he was gone, leaving a pale-faced Castiel and a confused Charlie behind the counter. She didn't question, and for that he was grateful.

He went home in a rush that night, hurried in the door and slammed it shut, already working on tearing off his shirt and tossing it onto the couch. It was calling him, the drugs, they beckoned to him with their poisonous, wonderful tendrils...  
Shaky hands delved into the drawers of his kitchen and bathroom, gathering up what he would need.

He set it all down on the table gently, hands still trembling, and stood there, staring at the table.

Just this once, Castiel...

Hurriedly he tied the helt he had been wearing around his arm, teeth pulling it tight. His mind was in a hungered daze, not thinking of the consequences of his actions, nor caring.  
He needed his fix, he had been without it too long.  
Too god damn long.

It was all routine from there. Place the drug in the spoon, next water, then heat. His leg jittered in anticipation as the flame burned and lapped at the bottom of the metal, scorching it. What was left in the end was a vinegar-like smell.

Biting his lower lip he stirred the solution with the tip of the needle..not the safest practice, but he was too impatient. All of this was relatively messy.  
The next moment he had sucked the heroin into the syringe and flicked the tip, extending his arm out over the table and flexing it a bit. Clenching his hand into a fist he drove the needle into his arm and slowly, oh so slowly, he injected it, a smile curling onto his face. Not because it was taking effect, but because he had been without it for so long.

It was a reward.

He set the emptied container on the table with a steadying hand, the jitters in his body calming down completely. Castiel was finally at peace, the stress of Dean coming into the store erased, his heart rate slowed..

He rubbed idly at his arm, closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall backwards. What was one little shoot...  
Nothing, it would all be fine.

Slowly he unwrapped the belt and let it fall to the ground, pulling himself to his feet and shuffling into his room.  
He fell face down on the bed and rolled onto his back, eyelids at half mast and his body feeling heavy, relaxed. Like he was asleep, but...not.  
He felt a sense of safety and warmth, a euphoric feeling. A polar opposite to what he experienced daily. Castiel's current state was something lucid and dream-like, slow, and peaceful. It was a reprieve from the stress he had to bear in his life, the feeling of being a failure to his family he constantly suffered.

This was a moment to forget he was an omega, to forget about Dean. Everything would be all right. He was fine.


	3. Unavoidable

Charlie had to get to the bottom of her boss's strange behavior. He had always been, well, distant, but even more so than usual. There was the weird two-day vacation he had taken, and she had figured it was his rut, but... he took unpaid leave.  
The guy was so secretive, it was annoying.   
Perhaps he was going through a break-up or something? He was an alpha, after all, hook-ups weren't uncommon.  
Woah, what if Cas was some sort of player?   
Nah, he was too decent for that, seemed like a nice guy. Sure, he got angry sometimes, like when she had dropped his gun, but other than that-- Well, and the whole 'don't waste my time' speech..

Anywho, yeah, he was a nice guy. 

Still didn't stop her nagging sense of curiosity, and what was the shame in quenching it?   
After Castiel had left her to close up she crept into his office sat as his desk, pulling the flashdrive out of her computer and plugging it into her boss's. He always left a personal laptop here, just in case something should happen to the main one.   
As his computer booted up she was already thinking of possible dorky passwords the guy might have.

The screen came up and she was entering things such as "password" and "gingerale", because she knew how much he loved it.   
She nearly smacked herself when she realized what the password was, and with certainty she typed in "beretta92fs", giving herself a literal pat on the back as access was granted.

"Okay, mister boss-man, let's find out what's got you all pre-occupied, hmm?"  
His e-mail was already logged in, so she simply downloaded each one from within the span of only a few weeks, and with an accomplished grin she shut off the computer and packed up to go home.

Once home she sat down in front of her laptop in the darkness of her living room, a blanket wrapped around her. She looked like a little eskimo. Charlie plugged in the drive and leaned back, eyes scanning the computer screen as all the files popped up independently, all of them long and within a serious context. Pulling up one that was labeled "Too Many Risks", pulling the laptop to her as she began to read.

"Castiel Novak,

I've considered your request for a new prescription, but upon weighing the risks I've come to the conclusion that it may be dangerous to switch medications after being on your current one for five years. The possibility of negative psychological effects, along with other side effects that may arise, would be too great to try and begin now. On the subject of the sudden ineffectiveness of your current perscription, it is possible that this may be linked to some other medical issue. While this is not in my area of medical expertise, I recommend that you schedule to have a check-up with your primary healthcare physician.   
Apologies for the inconvenience,  
Dr. Linda Tran"  
Huh.  
Well that's weird. She didn't know Castiel had some sort of health problem. That's a question to ask him for later.  
Closing out the tab she moved onto another, although this one was a complete contrast to the previous. It definitely was not as formal, and had a much darker tone. 

"I've received information that you're for hire from a colleague. Perhaps the name Zach strikes a chord? According to him you're willing to do tasks others might not, and that's the service I need now. I won't go into terrible detail, but my number is enclosed underneath the attached photo. I need this man to be wiped off the board, the reward will be plentiful. Should you want to do so, you may call and we'll discuss the details."

Underneath the message was a picture of a man, of whom looked raggedy and worn, as if on..drugs? Or what she assumed a person on them would look like.   
Huh.  
Even weirder.

The number was there, as promised, and with less enthusiasm she closed out the tab again, leaning back. Perhaps she should stop reading, this is violation of privacy, after all. And she was totally one for obeying the rules. Yup.  
Okay, not really.  
She continued to read the e-mails, her face growing paler by each second as she saw details of how people wished for Castiel to 'eliminate' people, even strangle them in their sleep. Some requests were simple theft and others were to mug, and in many of the other ones there was a large checkmark typed in. 

Was that to signify that it was completed? 

Charlie swallowed hard and clicked on one, labeled 'Dean Winchester.'

The details were to teach the guy a lesson, it seemed to be from some angry omega whom he cheated on, appearently.   
But wait, wasn't Dean Winchester the guy who came into the shop?  
There was a checkmark at the top of the message, so Cas completed it?   
Realization dawned upon her and she covered her mouth with her hand, hurriedly shutting her laptop and sitting in the darkness of her apartment.

That was why Dean had been so bruised up, and possibly why Castiel had missed the two days of work.  
Great. Wonderful. She was working for a damn psychopath.   
Awesome. 

~~~~~~

Going into work next day was difficult for the female, she was sick to her stomach and was positive it showed on her face. Anxiety existed in every fiber of her being, knowing what she was going to do was possibly the most terrifying and exciting thing in her life.   
Confronting a psychopath about being a psychopath.   
Real smart.

The alpha jumped as her boss entered the door with vigor, the bell chime carrying a lot of weight this day.   
For the first time in forever the guy sent an actual, genuine smile her way, and she returned it nervously. 

"You seem happy today, Cas," chuckled the female nervously, pretending to be polishing the counter or something of the sort.  
There was a bounce in Castiel's step as he approached the counter, his eyes lit up for once instead of the neutral void they typically were.  
Perhaps the e-mail from his doctor was regarding antidepressants? Oh God, what if Castiel had depression and she had snooped through his stuff?!

"Is it such a rare occurence? Had a good night, is all," laughed the male lowly, shaking his head as he peered in the glass at his precious gun, head tilted to the side.

"Can I ask why? Not that it really matters if you tell or not, erm.." 

"No, I assure you it's all fine. Just a good night, finally got some sleep, feel energized this morning." With that he clapped his hands together and was re-organizing everything he could put his hands on, straightening out boxes. It was nearly manic. 

"So, nothing caused you to sleep well. You seemed to be having a rough few day-"

He cut her off quickly, lips curled into a quirky smile. It was kind of adorable but scary.   
"Rough few days? Guess I've just been stressed over my heat a few days ago."

"..Heat?"

"Oh, silly me, I meant to say rut." he laughed off easily, no strain that it convinced her.

"You okay, Cas? I know you're all happy and stuff, but you're being kind of..manic."

Normally a suspiscious comment such as that would tick him off, but he just shook his head and shrugged, humming under his breath.

"What can I say, life is good."

Okay, something was terribly wrong with her boss.  
"Okay, Cas, whatever you say," she chuckled nervously, averting her eyes when Castiel turned to look at her. "You seem a bit.. too happy, you know? Almost like... insane. Y'know, like a psycho or something." 

At that Castiel tilted his head but didn't answer.

"Or maybe like drugs, I don't know." the chuckling only continued, and Castiel's face hardened slightly.

"What's going on, Charlie?" 

Immediately she was on the defensive. "You're asking me what's going on?! You're like..a psycho or something!" she motioned to him with her hand, face growing flushed as she realized how foolish this was.

"Oh, my apologies for attempting to be in a decent moo-"

"That isn't what I mean, I mean the---"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"The what, Charlie?... What did you do?"

The red-head gulped and averted her gaze for a moment. "I mean the e-mails. I'm sorry, I was just curious about why you were being so distant and stuff so I logged onto your computer and I just--"   
She was blabbering until Castiel's hand rose, silencing her.

The other alpha was silent, and that was worse than any harsh words he could say.

"Get out. " he nearly whispered, blue eyes icy and locked on her. 

"Cas, but--"

"Get out." 

The cruel tone that had entered his voice chilled her to the bone and she swallowed hard, snatching up her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and exiting the space from behind the counter.

She paused by him, her eyes pleading. "Cas, I'm sorry I was just-"

"Don't make me tell you a third time."

Power and hostility radiated off of him and out of fear she nodded furiously and back out of the door. Castiel was a dangerous man, and she didn't want to be in his line of sight at the moment. Charlie knew she had just been fired, and if she reappeared without his permission, she would be in deep shit. 

~~~~~~~~

The next few days were living hell for Castiel, and the only thing that made him feel decent was the drugs he had managed to swipe before returning them to the dealer whom had hired him. He covered up the loss with the accusation that the man he killed had already done quite a bit of it. The lie was bought with ease, which left Castiel with enough for a few weeks.   
So far he wasn't completely dependent on them, not like last time. He didn't have the tremors and jerks when he went without shooting, didn't break out in a sweat hours after the effect wore off. 

He didn't feel the need to inject in a public restroom because of the dire need.

Not yet. It would be different this time, he wouldn't become addicted. 

Gabriel had definitely noticed the dramatic slump his younger brother was going through, and tried desperately to cheer him up with stupid puns and irrelevant texts. The notion was appreciated, but it didn't help whatsoever.

The solution in Gabriel's eyes was to get out of the house, so there he was three days after firing Charlie, sitting in the gloomy darkness of his room. He had black curtains just to keep the light out, for he found the low lighting to be comforting. The bed was a queen with a white down comforter, and it was loaded with pillows. Even though he only used one.

After an hour of being alerted to the idea of "getting out", there was the so-expected knock. The omega was dressed in his usual attire, a black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, jeans, and his boots comfortably tucked underneath. The black hair was tousled and unruly, giving him a more adventurous appearance. Of course, he had already sprayed cologne so as to block his omega scent. 

After there was a few more insistent raps on the door he finally yanked it open, his elder brother giving a playful glare.  
"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything, like porn. Or a visitor in your house. With how long it took you, wouldn't be shocked if you were zipping up while walking to the door."

The younger of the two sighed and pushed past him, closing the door and locking it securely. 

"Have any clue who's going to be at this.. barbecue thing?" questioned the omega, voice bored.

"I don't know. Sam is the host of it, so probably just his friends and family. Perhaps if you open up for once you might, I don't know, meet someone of interest? Although, you smell like an alpha so they might be in for a nasty surprise when they find out you don't have a knot."

"You forget I don't wish to have any sort of partner."

"You poor, deprived being. No way we're related. "

Castiel ignored that comment.  
"So, who's this 'Sam' character?"

"Just a friend, m' sure you'll like him."

"I don't enjoy any of your friends, Gabriel."

"Ouch, you damage me."

Arriving at Sam's house was like a revelation to him. Sure, he had seen nice houses before, but this one topped all the others.  
The driveway was long and winding, lined with neatly groomed shrubs and trees. The lawn was as green as green could get and mowed, not one dead leaf or brown patch littering it. The driveway broke off into a path that led to the porch stairs, the ceiling of it held up by white pillars and a white fence guarding it save for the entryway.  
Almost the entire house was made out of brick with large windows interrupting the order, and the roof came up at a sharp angle, flattening out at the top.

All in all, he would describe it as a rich person house.

"...Where does this guy work exactly..?" asked the omega cautiously as they got out of the car.

"Oh, he's a lawyer. A very good one I would say."

Great, perhaps that's something he would need in the future. A lawyer. 

Gabriel led him through the door and he took in everything. God, the countertops were marble, the carpet almost seemed new, it was brown and fluffy.   
Immediately his eyes caught on the event taking place outside on the back patio area, the pool screened in. There was a hot tub attached to the pool, water seeping over the edge. Beside the pool was a small closed off area with flowers and shrubs growing out of it, the outside made with even more brick.

Before he could make another comment to his brother there was a large man striding toward them, his posture relaxed and a pleased smile on his face.   
"Gabe, you came!" the giant said enthusiastically, pulling the male into his arms.  
If the scent of alpha wasn't strong already, it definitely was now. 

"Heya, bucko- Brought my brother along, hope that's okay." he said as they pulled out of the hug. Their eyes locked on each other for a moment longer than they probably should have, and reluctantly the pulled them away to look at Castiel.

"Sam, this is Cas-tiel. Cas, this is Sam, yadda yadda.." he introduced, and Sam extended his hand, shaking Castiel's firmly. 

"Nice to meet you, Gabriel's mentioned a lot about you."

Gabriel snorted and began to walk out of the sliding glass door. "Please, no I haven't."

Well then. 

Sam was rubbing the back of his head, and somehow that mane of his managed to stay neat.  
"He's lying, he told me about how you are a gun-shop owner and such. He doesn't go into much detail."

Thankfully.

"There isn't really much to say, I devote myself to my work."

"I can completely relate, man. When I have cases, it's all I do. Hey, you want a beer or something?"  
Said Sam as he was already walking to the kitchen and in the fridge, pulling out two bottles. He popped both open and extended one to Castiel, who gave a grateful smile and took a large sip.

"So, you've known Gabriel for a while, then?" he asked finally, the two leaning on the counter and watching as a blonde girl leaped into the pool with an enthusiastic cry. It had the crowd aside laughing, and Cas found himself giving a low chuckle.

"Ah, about a year or so. The typical night out at a bar," 

"I see."

At that point Gabriel returned and they both followed him back outside, where there was a closed grill and a rotisserie chicken cooker, two small chickens turning within it. The smell was absolutely gorgeous to Cas's empty stomach, seeing as he hadn't eaten today.

The blonde girl from earlier strode up to him a gave a little smile, extending her hand. "I'm Jo, and I'm taking it you're Gabriel's brother? He speaks of you often."  
Upon catching the distasteful expression on his brother's face he had no option but to grin as the other mumbled. "No I don't, god dammit.."

"Castiel, " he returned with a polite smile, eyes gazing around to inspect everyone else that was there. 

Gabriel threw an arm over his shoulder, motioning to people around. "See that guy over there? The one that kinda looks like one of those redneck recluses? That's Bobby, he was pretty much the only father figure he had, as well as his brother."  
Then he nodded to an older woman who was casually speaking with Bobby, and Gabriel leaned in. "That's Ellen, Jo's mom.. We all suspect that she and Bobby have a secret thing goin' on."

"Then there's Jody, and Garth, weird name, I know, but a pretty decent dude. All the others are just people I don't know all too well. " With that last statement Gabriel slapped him on the back and was off to join Sam by the grill, peering over his shoulder with beer in hand.  
What were they, dating or something?

Doubt it, an alpha with an alpha would be a difficult occurence.

Castiel spent the next hour or so relaxing with his feet in the pool and chatting with Jo, who was fairly kind and thoughtful from what he gathered. She made him feel comfortable with the fact he wasn't the only omega there, even if no one could smell his scent. He doubled his dose of scent blockers and so far it had been going well. As he drank more he slowly began to become more open and comfortable, and they began discussing anything that popped into their mind. Guns, animals, how ugly he found monkeys. 

The female found his hatred for them quite amusing, and that was good. Her laughter was good. Typically he wouldn't find himself attracted to anyone in general, but with his increasingly drunken state, he was drawn to her. Not sexually, but on more of a comforting level.  
It wasn't long before they found themselves sitting on the front porch on the bench-swing, others joining them after a while.  
Candles were lit and set along the rail and he could hear the dull rythmn of the music from inside the house. People were eating now, some having burgers, others chicken, Sam was eating some sort of salad.   
Sam and Gabriel were sitting awfully close, and no one seemed to bat an eyelash at it. Their thighs were completely pressed together on the bench they sat on across from Castiel and Jo, absorbed in their own conversation. It was becoming clear to him that those two had some sort of thing, and that his brother was keeping it from him. 

Oh well, as long as he was happy-

Chuckling filled the porch as someone attempted to crack a joke and it died miserably, but Cas pitched in the laughter well. Until he heard the car pull up into the driveway. His eyes darted to it immediately, who could be so late?  
It was a black Impala, and he admired its sleek appearance. It was definitely something he would get for himself.

Then the door was thrown open and the scent hit him like a tidal wave, his mind shouting "Alpha!" repeatedly.  
He nearly doubled over with the shock of it and excused himself to the bathroom, mind racing with the realization that Dean was here and that he couldn't leave until Gabriel wanted to.  
He slammed the door behind him and locked it, looking at his pale visage in the mirror. Why the hell would Dean be here?   
Perhaps he was a friend of Sam's..? Or family, perhaps. Dammit, he should of asked for Sam's last name. 

How was he going to deal with this? Play it cool and try to get along with the alpha who made him crumple in his presence? The guy actually made him feel like an omega, and he disliked that greatly.  
Okay, playing it cool it was. No one had to know of their little incident. 

Castiel took another moment before sucking in his breath and throwing open the door, attempting to force a relaxed expression on his face. As he walked back out to the porch the scent hit him in another wave and everyone was greeting Dean with a hug, so he wasn't noticed yet.  
Until Sam felt the need to chip in.

"Oh, Cas, this is my brother Dean!" 

Brother. Dean was his brother?! 

Dean turned around and his smile immediately faded upon spotting Cas, the two staring frozen as they looked at each other. It was almost a silent communication that they wouldn't make a scene and ruin everyone elses' night, so begrudgingly they shook hands and Castiel caught a glimpse of Gabriel to the side, who donned a shit-eating grin. 

He did this on purpose, he had to have. Gabriel knew Sam was Dean's brother and he had the nerve to---?!

Castiel sat down, the motion brisk and tense and he avoiding looking at Dean, whom was taking a sweat right across from him by Sam. They chatted for a while, constantly shooting swift glances at each other, eyes locking for a brief moment and narrowing. Castiel's upper lip twitched as he watched the alpha-- his alpha, drink the rest of his beer.   
He hoped Dean didn't become drunk, the guy was clearly still furious.

With wide eyes the omega witnessed as Dean leaned to his younger brother, murmuring something in his ear. Sam's eyes were on him imediately, narrowing slightly. Despite the newly sprouted anger, he was simply nodding as Dean continued to talk. After all words were said he relaxed and sat back, Castiel itching to know what exchange just went on between them.

He'd find out later.

People around him were chattering but it all faded into the background, because he was too zoned in on Dean. The alpha didn't seem to notice his staring as he spoke with Jo, who was carrying a very defensive demeanor around him. Castiel couldn't tell if it was playful, or truly tense.   
There was one point where Dean leaned close to her and an obvious blush crossed her face, the whole scene evoking some sort of possessive rage inside him.  
Almost as if scenting it the male turned his head subtly, donning a smirk on his chiseled face.

Jo took that moment to slip away from him and Dean turned his head back swiftly, the smirk replaced with a wide frown. In the next moment the blonde was sitting by Castiel once more, turned to him. Castiel had a great sense of satisfaction as he saw jealousy arise in the green eyes, and he scooted closer to Jo, turning to talk to her.

"What was that about?" 

"Oh, nothing. We just used to date is all," chuckled the female, although he knew there was something more.

"And?"

"Well, we actually used to think we were mates,"

Hostility bubbled once more and he shoved it down, knowing there was no reason for anger.

"Take it that didn't work out?"

"No, he's too stubborn. Only eats one meal a day and didn't come to bed until after 12. Didn't see him most days."

"Oh, I'm sorry it didn't work out," he murmured, patting her hand hesitantly as he feigned sympathy. In reality, his inner omega was feeling triumphant, which was terrible, but he was pleased the the alpha was up for grabs.

"Me too." she sighed in return. "...Hey, Cas? Dean's looking at you weird. Do you two know each other?"

His response was perfect, flawless execution, no effort at all behind it. "We've been known to get into spats, mostly drunken ones. Nothing extreme."

As he turned to inspect the alpha's expression he was met by a mixture of... lust and anger present on his face, and his heart skipped a beat.

His worthless, stupid omega heart.

"I'm going to get another beer," he murmured as he stood, not batting another eyelash toward her as he entered the house. 

As he opened the fridge and grabbed out another bottle he turned, giving a startled yelp once he saw Dean was right behind him. Instinctively he moved backwards, back pressed against the fridge as their glares met.

"I am aware you have a grudge against me." Castiel started, voice unwavering. 

"Grudge is sooo not the word-"

"Silence."

Surpsingly, with that command, Dean shut his trap. Wonderful.

"My attack against you wasn't personal," he whispered, eyebrows furrowing together as he focused all his attention on Dean's body language, each twitch of his brow, each little shift.   
"I was hired to do it. Not to kill you or anything of the sort, but... a female was very angry at you."

"Hah, I'll have a fun time trying to guess which one."

Castiel sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "My point is, please retire your attempts of trying to hate me, because we are both aware they will fail eventually. Speaking of, what did you say to Sam earlier that changed his expression so quickly?"

The alpha remained silent, green eyes searching the blue as if... questioning them silently. The look made him feel unease.   
"I told him it was the past, no need to act upon it now."   
Analyzing the quick roll of Dean's right shoulder he could tell he was lying, but didn't question it. Curiosity scratched at him painfully, but he bit back his tongue.  
Another moment was spent in silence before the omega realized he was still pinned to the fridge, and swiftly he ducked, slipping out of Dean's reach. The guy was predatory, how could you blame him-..

A few too many drinks in him almost made him wish to come back, perhaps he should stop drinking for his safety. Who knows what he would do to that man drunk. 

Not much longer as night began to fall people began to leave, their hugs and good wishes being the only thing left behind.   
The remainder of their crowd consisted of the Winchesters, Jo and Ellen, and castiel and Gabriel. His older brother was fairly smashed, his body crushed firmly into Sam's side for no apparent reason. 

Dean sat beside him on the loveseat, that ballsy fucker. Castiel pretended the alpha wasn't their, musky scent being inhaled through his nose. God, he smelled good..  
Before he could halt his actions he leaned over and scented at the man's neck, and surprisingly, he didn't pull away or flinch.   
The hairs on the back of his neck tingled as he felt eyes on him, and he turned slowly to see Sam's eyes locked on him. It was more of an iquisitive expression rather than anything negative. How curious. 

The omega lingered for a moment before pulling back, only to have the alpha follow, lips brushing his ear. A shock immediately shot through his flesh and he swallowed heavily.

"I don't know what it is, Cas," Dean murmured drunkenly into his ear. Before Castiel could question the alpha continued, his hand easing its way up the omega's thigh. "-But something about you makes me want to fuck you." The smirk was felt against his ear and he immediately shot up from the seat, leaving a smug-looking Dean on it by himself. It was then he realized that his stench was overpowering, flowery and so... omega. A drunken and mildly aroused omega, at that. 

His scent-blockers were wearing away.   
Everyone in the room realized it as well, and he stood there pale-faced as eyes fixed on him, and in a stupid, drunken decision, he leaped over the coffee table and made a mad dash for the bathroom, locking himself in there. Such a mature route, Castiel, nice going, you'll be invited back in no time.

~~~~~~~

Dean's advances had been everything but innocent, he was aware. He was also aware that he seemed like a major douche right now, and by the look on Jo's face she wasn't very amused.   
Sam simply looked irritate, for lack of a better word. 

"What was that, Dean?" Sam questioned, an eyebrows arched.

Dean gave a slight shrug and a dumb smile, leaning back in the seat. He sank down and took another sip of his beer. "I dunno."

"No, you know. Go get him out of the bathroom."

"He's a big boy, he can handle 'imself,"

"Dean."

"Sam." the alpha returned mockingly.

"Go get him out."

"Fine, Mom," he grumbled as he got up, setting the bottle down with a loud 'clank' on the table.

Begrudgingly he shuffled into the hallway and leaned against the hallway across from the bathroom, hands stuffed lazily into his pockets. The scent of panicked omega wafted out and despite his lack of sobriety a need to comfort him rumbled from within and he was at the door, tapping at it firmly. 

"Cas, come out," he murmured, and upon not hearing an answer he repeated himself, only this time as a demand.   
The door swung open to reveal a flushed and angry-looking Castiel, his glare accusing. Okay, so he should of figured this guy didn't like to be ordered around.

Without a moment of hesitation Dean had the omega's wrist snatched and a shocked yelp left the other's lips. Cas's back was pressed flat against the wall, Dean's hands resting beside his head. Deja vu, much?

"Look, didn't mean t' startle you--"

"Startle me? That was completely uncalled for. People such as yourself are the reason I hide my sex, because apparently the fact I'm an omega makes me an object to be claimed, huh?"  
For a moment hurt crossed the alpha's eyes and clearly Castiel caught it, because his shoulders slumped visibly. 

"Cas, no, I wasn't--"

"You've been staring at me with this predatory look ever since you got here, Dean-!"

"Dude, liste--"

"-honestly I'm fairly surprised I stayed this long, I should get as far away from you as possible. I don't like what happened that night, and I sincerely apologize, but one heat doesn't make me magically lustful for you!" Castiel was spouting nonsense out of his mouth furiously, face turning red and his breathing becoming heavier.

Oh, no, have to protect him.

In a swift moment his strong arms were around the other, who gave a feeble struggle before slumping. The hug wasn't returned, but it was enough that he could sense him calming.

"I wasn't treating you like an object. Or.. Wasn't meanin' to. Thing is, I..urgh. What I said was true, I mean c'mon you smell delicious, man."   
A small growl rose from Cas's throat so he continued.

"But y'ain't just something to have sex with, trust me. Honestly, your stubborn attempts at avoiding me are quite cute and I like a challenge."

Pulling back their eyes locked and he sighed, rubbing at his forehead.  
"You've been locked in my mind since...well the night I 'met' you. Trust me, that doesn't happen often. I can't help but actually want you, and I know in the morning I'm gunna regret sayin' all of this, but it's a bit late now, huh? I don't hold a grudge against you."

Once finished speaking Cas was silently staring at him blankly and Dean shuffled with unease.

"You're an ass," he finally whispered, eyes looking off to the side. The words didn't have the sort of hatred that they had contained earlier so he decided this was okay. This was all good. Dean tapped his chin around so their eyes were meeting and he offered a small twitch of a smile.   
"I don't enjoy people who arise feelings like this within me, so you're an ass."

"I always did wonder why you seemed so lonely, that would be why, my man." 

"Shut up,"

With that the omega was cautiously leaning forward and their lips were brushing, Dean waiting patiently for the other to make the next move. Castiel was tentative, so much so that Dean might of thought he was afraid. Finally they were pressed together, and to Dean is was like a revelation, such soft lips against his.. Large hands drifted down to gently grasp as Castiel's hips as their mouths worked together slowly, their scents mixing.   
Cas was everything in this moment, his scent, the feel of his tongue attempting to push past his lips, which was solved as the alpha opened it easily. 

Their bodies pressed firmly together as the kiss became more feverish, hands now tightening on his waist. Cas nipped at his lips softly, fingers tugging in the alpha's hair. It earned a soft whimper and Dean dove back into the kiss whole-heartedly, purring as the nails scratched down from his scalp to his shoulderblades, where they dug in pleasantly. They were getting sloppy now, bodies moving together in need, erections pressed firmly together, strained by the fabric of their jeans. A gasp escaped his little omega's lips as Dean bucked against him, giving a soft groan of his own.

They ground against each other desperate for pleasure as their hands seeked under eachother's clothing, fingertips brushing skin and pants leaving both of their lips. Dean's hand slid slowly down to the beginning of the male's pants before he unbuttoned them and slid his hand in them, rubbing along the straining erection lazily. 

Cas moaned and arched into the touch briefly before he pulled away quickly. "Dean-" he whimpered, biting his lower lip.

"I know, baby, I know," he whispered soothingly in his ear as his hand began to move faster, Cas's whines getting louder. Before the growl came out, that is. 

"Dean, no," 

One more stroke and he stopped, looking down to the shaking hand placed on his chest. Dean's eyes were dark and clouded over with lust, but he was told to stop, and he would.  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly, leaning forward to kiss Castiel's neck, only to have his face gently pushed away. 

"I can't.. I'm sorry I just can't-"

"...Why not?" 

"I don't want to be bound to anyone. And..And we're both not exactly..sober," explained the omega softly, taking his hands away. He made a quick work of buttoning his jeans back up. "Please, try to understand-"

Frustration bubbled up inside him but he slowly took his hands away, closing his eyes to regain self-control. 

"Okay, Cas, that's okay. Don't worry about it." 

Gratitude shone on his omega's face as he gave Dean a small, uncertain pat on his cheek, taking a few steps away and straightening his shirt out, as well as smoothing down his hair. 

And since when did Cas become his omega? Great, he's already wanting to claim him.

Watching the other leave he could help but stare at his ass hungrily, licking his lips. God, he wanted this man so bad. His mind was whimpering, craving to have that man writhing and moaning his name sweetly in that low voice of his. 

The two of them ended back in the living room, slinking back on the loveseat casually as they eyed the tv.   
After a while Dean cleared his throat and stood, pulling his keys out of his pocket. 

"Alright, gotta go guys, bit too late," he chuckled, voice slurring.

Sam was about to speak but Castiel cut him off hurriedly, hand darting out to grab Dean's wrist. "You're not driving, no way. Too drunk for that."

The younger Winchester gaped, eyes darting between the two of them. "Yeah, Dean, it's really no problem if you stare here, plenty of spare rooms. C'mon, you know you can't drive."

"Yes I can, I'm not drunk-"

"Really now?" Cas spoke up, fingers still locked around his wrist. "Because you're swaying right now."

"Hey, well you're drunk too, how're you gonna get home? Gabe is clearly smashed." Dean waved over at Gabriel who was passed out on the couch with a happy smile on his face, limbs sprawled in all directions. 

"..True.. It appears we've run into a dilemma."

This is the part where Sam stood and rolled his eyes, nudging Gabriel with his knee. The guy whacked and slapped at Sam's leg with a series of grunts, rolling over onto his other side. 

"Okay, guess he's going to be sleeping here. As for you two, there's two spares upstair-- Forget it, Dean, you know the whole routine." With a glance to the clock he did realize that it was 1 A.M., and Sam looked exhausted. So, just this once instead of being stubborn Dean headed upstairs, pleased with the fact an omega was following him. More specifically, that Cas was following him.

Dean swung open a door and motioned to it, breaking out in a loud yawn afterwards.  
Castiel stepped past him and into the room, lingering in the doorway. The two were silent, Dean attempting to lean forward and steal a swift kiss. Cas of course batted his face away gently before swinging the door shut, and he could hear the sound of the lock clicking.  
"G'night, Cas."  
With a sigh he moved into his own claimed room and collapsed face first onto the mattress, not bothering to shed his jacket or anything of the sort.   
Okay, so maybe he couldn't have driven.


	4. The Restart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh guess what, there may or may not be smutty-stuff in this chapter!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awaking in the morning was a task proving to be difficult to Dean, seen as the first time he attempted to get up he simply fell right back down, and remained there for a long while. It wasn't until there was a knock at the bedroom door that he managed to throw his legs lazily over the bed and stumble to the door, calloused hand pressed to his forehead. God, how much did he drink...? Tugging open the door he squinted, the bright white walls of the hallway making his head throb. 

Eyes darting up he looked at his younger brother's face, who appeared worried. 

"Had to make sure you didn't die in here or something." 

"Yeah, because me of all people can't handle a bit of alcohol." Dean grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"A bit? Dean, you-" Sam fumbled a bit, eyebrows lifted. "You drained my fridge. Well, you and Cas. Which, you're going to talk to me about later, right?"

"Umf..yeah, sure." He batted his hand dismissively at his brother and leaned in the doorway.

"Anyway, there's breakfast downstairs should you be able to walk soon." Sam clapped him on the shoulder and turned, disappearing downstairs. 

After taking a piss and rinsing his face off he joined downstairs, where Sam, Gabriel, and Cas were already stationed at the table. Huh, it almost looked like a happy little family.  
Dean yanked his chair at and practically fell into it, looking at the three around the table. Catching a glimpse of Gabe out of the corner of his eye he realized the other's nose was twitching curiously, eyes squinting in Dean's direction.

"You smell like Cassie-dearest."

"Don't call me that, it's degrading. "

"Oh, c'mon be a good sport. So, did you guys bump nasties? Boink? Play 'hide the salami?' 

At the last one Dean couldn't help but choke on his coffee, the omega sitting across from him glaring daggers at his older brother.

Cas's voice was a low growl with his next words, blue eyes blank. "We did not play any such game or bump anything. Keep your fantasies to yourself, Gabriel."

"Well to be fair-" Dean began, only to be cut off with a sharp turn of Castiel's glare onto him. He held up his hands in surrender with a not-so-subtle smirk.

Was it just him, or was the black-haired man being more aggressive and grumpy than usual?  
"What crawled up in your ass and died, Cas?" he asked mockingly, looking over the rim of his mug. 

Cough, "Dean." Cough, was what Gabriel said, like the smart-ass he was.

Blue eyes darted between both alphas, and he could tell the other felt very..vulnerable. He was being apprehensive, terribly aware... As if Dean were a threat.  
He was an omega in a room full of alphas, but-  
They wouldn't hurt him, what was the issue?

"Sorry, my ass is not open to anything crawling in it."

This topic clearly wasn't helping either, at the moment, because Cas was wriggling in place, hands clenched into fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Dean had forgotten that omegas had to be so careful, had to be so fearful when around the opposite sex. It was saddening, really.  
It bothered him that Cas was scared. Of him. But perhaps this assumption wasn't correct at all, Cas didn't seem like the type to fright. 

An awkward silence fell over the room, one in which got more uncomfortably by the second. Dean enjoyed his silence, but not like this. Not with the feeling of hostility from Castiel, not with the obvious sexual tension Gabriel was directing at Sam right now. Gross.  
It was too much. 

Luckily for him, Cas was thinking the same.

"Gabriel, when are we leaving?" he asked, tapping fingers impatiently on the table. 

"Oh, I'm not."

Again, silence.

"What do you mean you're not?" Castiel said slowly, and Dean cringed, because of course Gabe would pull something like this. 

"I'm stayin' here a bit longer, that a problem with you?" In that same playful tone.

"Actually, it is. I have to check in on Balthazar. You know how he is. I'm off, and he's working. Surprisingly.." he mumbled in response. "So, you have to give me a ride."  
The look on Gabriel's face was that of ' I don't have to do shit.'

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair and Dean's eyes fixated on that sight, the indescribable urge to feel it coursing through him. His hair looked so soft..just like the rest of him. He hadn't forgotten despite his drunken stupor their incident before bed. How Cas had whimpered in his ear, had arched into him, his body begging for friction that only Dean could provide.

God, it had been beautiful. He'd never felt anything so intense before, and it was only a bit of grinding. What he would give to do more. 

"I'll give you a ride," Dean offered, to which immediately Castiel shook his head and stood. 

"I have legs, but thank you anyway." 

With that he was rinsing his mug out in the sink and heading to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later looking neat and composed, bid us all a farewell, and actually walked out.  
Just like that. What a cold guy. 

"This is your cue, Dean-o," Gabriel sang, winking at him.  
Sly little bastard knew this would happen. Ah, shit. 

Castiel was already at the end of the driveway when Dean followed. God, he looked great walking away, too..

"Cas, wait!" He called. The omega stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, sighing as his eyes fell on Dean. He waited, though, as Dean trotted to catch up.  
The alpha smiled and touched Cas's arm briefly, testing the waters. He didn't flinch or make any negative expression, so this was good.

He wasn't feeling too bitter.

"I'm sorry, I just felt cramped." Cas confessed, and Dean felt his impression toward him soften. He had been under the impression Castiel was a grump in general, but he really just felt trapped. It was three alphas against one omega, and whereas he knew he wouldn't be hurt, he still felt unsafe with his sex out in the open.

"It's alright, man. But seriously, at least let me give you a ride." 

Surprisingly, the other nodded. That made him more excited than anything. 

In the car they were silent for a bit, before somehow the conversation of their brothers came up.  
"Do you think they have a thing?" Castiel pondered, his head tilted to the side. It was adorable. Being around him was just overwhelming.  
"Do you even need to ask that? You know they do."

Cas accepted it, lips pursed. "How does that even work? They're both..alphas.. Not that I'm judging preferences but.."

Dean nodded slowly. "Well, it's gotta be painful..a lot more preparation, I'm sure. Okay, seriously dude, these are our brothers we're talking about-"

"Yeah, sorry, gross, I know. Those are the sort of things I think about."

"Yeah? I like it. "

Castiel turned halfway in the seat, and Dean glanced between him and the road. "...What?" he asked, his grip on the wheel tightening. Castiel's eyes were such a brilliant shade of blue..it was difficult to look away.

Soundlessly Cas turned back and looked out the window. Worry struck Dean. Had he said something wrong? Overstepped a boundary? "What?" he asked again, his hand subconsciously reaching over, settling on the omega's thigh.  
He swiftly retracted it upon seeing the reaction; tensed, suddenly very aware. "Sorry."

They pulled into Castiel's dirt driveway and Dean parked, shifting in his seat to look at Cas. 

"Thank you, Dean." There was a long pause where he stared, eyebrows furrowed. "Would you like to come in?"

There was no hesitation. "I'd love to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

What was he doing? Jesus Christ, what was he doing?! Inviting Dean fucking Winchester into his tiny, dark little house. It wasn't necessarily bad looking, but he rarely had people over and didn't know how they would react. Actually, he never had people over.

What had compelled him to allow Dean in, anyway?  
Surely he wasn't softening. 

"Want anything to drink?" Cas asked from the kitchen, trying to clean it up some. Drying dishes and putting them away. Lord knows how long they've been there. That was one thing he was bad at keeping neat... He hardly ate, and when he did it was fast food. 

"Got any beer?" Dean asked, and Cas watched as the alpha inspected the one picture he had on the wall. It was a photo of him and Gabriel years earlier, when they had just started living together. When he was so obviously an omega... lanky, soft jaw, wider hips. He purposefully gained muscle in the years, and was glad for it. The jaw had hardened on its own. 

"Even if I did, I wouldn't give you any. You had enough last night."

"Aww, listen to you, motherin' me and shit," Dean chuckled, flashing a smile over his shoulder.  
Ugh.

Shaking his head Castiel retrieved a soda from the fridge and delivered it to Dean, their fingers barely brushing in the exchange. Even so, it sent chills up his spine. Something about this man was irresistible.

He didn't open it, however, and instead set it down. Green eyes fixed on Cas. The omega was frozen under the look..the fondness, the adoration. In such a short time it almost seemed as if there were an unspoken bond. Castiel couldn't continue to pretend hating him. He couldn't.

"Can we..restart, Castiel?" Dean asked softly, taking a small step forward. His shoulders tensed, as was the typical reaction. 

"I think I can allow that." He replied, offering the slight upturning of his lips. 

Clearly a bit more daring, Dean returned, "Can we restart last night?" 

Cas remained silent as Dean crept closer, step by step..smile planted on his lips.

"Where we're not drunk..and completely aware.."

Castiel's heart fluttered. In the next moment Dean's hand was on his face and he was nearing. Castiel stood there frozen, blue eyes locked on the other. Dean's eyes were closing, and he was leaning forward, and Cas was just..standing there.

Like a nervous teen getting their first kiss.  
"Jesus.." he whispered to himself before their lips were pressed together. It was like the previous night.. it took him no time at all to melt against Dean. The same hot feeling crept over him as they slowly kissed, being much more deliberate than they had been. It was tender, caring; they both cherished it.

There was no time to be nervous, now.  
Castiel's hands cupped Dean's face, holding him into the kiss, never wanting it to stop. Their lips moved slowly, their tongues brushing tentatively. Dean's body pressed against his and a new surge of lust shot through him like a bullet.  
This alpha drove him absolutely insane.

The hesitancy of the kiss soon became torturous and the omega offered a soft whine, moving a hand to the others shoulder.  
It ended for a moment as they broke apart, breathing heavily. He didn't have any time to compose his thoughts before the alpha's lips were ghosting over his neck, pressing soft kisses. Cas shuddered and arched close. 

The kisses trailed up along his jaw, breath fanning hotly over his skin. The omega cooed and gripped Dean's shoulders. Hands traveled down Castiel's body, gripping at his waist and hips. 

"It's weird," Dean murmured near his ear. "Like, really weird.." he paused to nibble at his ear. "How an omega I barely know can drive me this crazy.."

With a soft growl Cas grabbed Dean's hand and tugged him in the direction to his bedroom, kicking open the cracked open door. He was throwing all his inhibition out the window. He turned back around to see a shocked Dean standing in the doorway. He smirked as Castiel yanked him forward so their bodies were plastered together once more.

Lips locked in another war they scooted backward , clawing at each other's clothes and scratching lightly at skin. They met the bed and fell on it, Dean forcing his way in between the omega's legs. The pants were much too tight on Castiel, constricting and making him ache. The alpha pressed hard against him, all the while fiercely kissing. 

A low growl rose from Dean's throat and in turn Castiel moaned softly. God, he had never heard a sound so enticing. Slick was surely wetting his pants by now. Hands traveled all over each other, gripping and clawing. They pulled away to take their shirts off and went back at it. Grinding, nipping, touching wherever wasn't clothed. 

The alpha made swift work of him, kissing along his collarbone, to his chest, and around his nipples. His breath hitched as the other took one into his mouth, sucking gently. His tongue twirled around it, teasing it, and driving Cas even wilder. When the nipple was wet and red the alpha moved to the next, nibbling it and pressing in with his tongue. 

"Dean.." he whispered, grasping his hair. It was shockingly soft. Castiel gave an experimental tug, and relaxed even more when Dean had a rather pleasant reaction of a groan. Many alphas didn't enjoy their hair to be messed with. Castiel looked down to see green eyes looking up at him, and the arousal skyrocketed. 

With a whine the omega scooted out from underneath and pressed up against the headboard, dragging Dean with. Soft hands swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's jeans, shoving them below his hips.  
"Whoaaaok, I got this," Dean purred with a wink, pressing a quick kiss to Cas's lips. It took him no time at all to get his own pants off, then Castiel's. 

The omega felt extremely bare, but he forced himself to relax again, to remember that Dean wasn't going to hurt him. Any doubts left his mind because Dean was going down his body with both fingers and lips, tongue flicking across his abdomen. He stopped at the band of his underwear and looked up as if making sure it was okay.

Castiel nodded and his underwear were off, and he was completely visible. His member stood at attention, slick covered his legs. The change in Dean was visible. His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on the omega. Dean's scent entirely began to transform.

"Dean..?" he whispered, closing his legs. Dean was quick to force them back open, his jaw clenched. His eyes were dark when he looked back up.  
The scent grew stronger and smacked Castiel in the face.

Was Dean going into rut?  
That quickly? Wasn't it supposed to have stages? 

Lips were wrapped around his member the next moment and Cas threw his head back. Eyes fluttered shut and a heavy exhale broke free of his parted lips. He pushed his hips up, craving more of that warmth, of the friction of Dean's tongue against him.

The tongue moved in circular motions as his head bobbed slowly. The omega thrust up violently and Dean slammed his hips back into the bed, sucking hard.  
Castiel jolted with a shaky moan, gripping the male's hair. 

He had never felt this good outside of his heat, when a knot had been in him..  
But he could tell Dean was getting impatient. "Alpha.." he murmured, his own eyelids hooding. He knew Dean was trying to restrain himself, so as to not scare Cas away.  
But it was okay.

"It's alright, alpha.. It's okay," he encouraged, placing his hand against Dean's cheek, who nuzzled it and allowed a growl to rumble softly.  
"Sorry, Cas.."

"Shhh, you can't help it." He pulled away with some effort, the scratches in hs skin vibrant red from the effort Dean had to make to try and calm. 

Castiel turned and scooted back, stretching his arms out in front of him. He'd never presented willingly before. He stuck his rear in the air and arched toward the bed, his forehead pressed into the blanket.  
He heard the series of hushed growls Dean let out before hands were gripping him, and teeth were biting his upper thigh. 

"Don't bite," he whined pleadingly. Suddenly he wondered if Dean had noticed all the other bite-marks he had..

The teeth paused and pulled away, replaced with a soothing tongue.  
"Alpha... Please.." he begged silently, looking behind him. Dean didn't need to be told a second time. Castiel was filled with Dean's length right to the knot. The omega through his head back and moaned, long and loud, his body trembling. 

Dean leaned over him, nibbling at his ear as he waited for the other to adjust.  
He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in. The moan that escaped the alpha made him melt. He lost it. He was a whimpering, whining mess with each thrust, his mouth gaping open. He pushed back each time Dean thrust, the need to be filled overruling everything. 

Dean's hand braced against Castiel's back, holding him down. He shoved as far as he could without knotting and Castiel's head shot back, his body twisting halfway to face Dean. His eyelids fluttered and he wailed in pleasure, his toes curling. Fingers gripped the blanket as Dean did it again and his member jumped.

"Dean, Dean--!!" he panted. "Alpha..--!"

"You like that, don't ya?" Dean growled back, petting through Cas's hair as he shoved in again.  
The omega couldn't even respond except with a strangled groan.  
Dean was unrestrained now. He was going fast, hard, deep, anything to hear those delicious cries Castiel was spilling. 

Castiel felt fingers tighten in his hair and his tongue lolled out for a moment, willingly allowing the alpha to pull his head back. It was uncomfortable, but he didn't care as long as he was still filled. Dean rutted into him, his hips jerky and unrhythmic. 

"Dean, alpha..please..need to cum...so close!" Castiel bit his lower lip and clawed at the sheets, spreading his legs wider and grinding backwards. A hand left the sheets and moved to his cock, stroking furiously in need. He had to have it, he had to cum. He needed release. It was so long due. 

But Dean knocked his hand away. "You cum on my knot.." he murmured, licking the shell of his ear. 

Dean was fast against, pulling out until just the head was in, then plunging back in. They were both covered in sweat, shaking, and ready to cum.

"Knot.. knot me, alpha." The omega ordered boldly, burying his face in the blankets.

A few more thrusts, just the right angle, and Dean's knot slipped in. It grew, locking him within. They both sang a series of moans as Dean shoved it as deep as he could, cum spilling into the omega.  
That's all it took for Castiel. Dean's groans as he continued to rock into Cas, the feeling of being stretched so far.

Castiel came on his stomach and sheets, nuzzling his face against the bed with his cry. A large hand wrapped around his cock and milked him of the last of it. They slumped together, Dean locked in him, their chests rising and falling rapidly. 

Dean jerked occasionally with the knot giving him a lesser orgasm occasionally, his face pressed into Cas's hair. They were both so exhausted, and so taken over by bliss that they didn't need to talk. Didn't have the energy to.  
Castiel allowed his eyes to close as Dean absentmindedly stroked his hair, relaxing him.

For once he felt safe.


	5. A New Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of foreshadowing in this one. Also, 3 POV switches just to keep things going, sorry! There will be more Sam and Gabriel in later chapters, no worries.

Chapter 5

When Castiel awoke sometime in the mid-day he was...there is no word to describe it. Shocked. Disgusted, even. With himself.   
What..  
What had they done? What had he done? Regret. Regret was the word. 

He felt filthy, to say the least. How could he..? Why did he let this happen..?  
His pride was shattered. He had bared himself to someone. Someone he didn't even know.   
This was a complete nightmare. He could never forgive himself. 

His eyes darted to the bathroom door as he heard the toilet flush and the sink run. Hurriedly he threw the blankets off and pulls on his jeans, kicking his underwear under the bed. He stumbled to the mirror, sore, and stared into his reflection. He hadn't realized it fully, but he was crying. He smoothed down his hair in a desperate attempt to become neat once more. This never happened. They never had sex. 

Frantically he searched for a bite-mark, panicked, and his only relief was when he didn't find one. Bitemarks already covered the rest of him..ugly, noticeable scars that would never disappear. He didn't need another mark from some player alpha that didn't even care. He froze as he heard the door open and saw Dean standing in the doorway through the mirror.

Castiel looked like a deer in the headlights.   
He quickly covered his chest with his arms the best he could and threw open a few drawers, flinging clothes everywhere in an attempt to find a shirt. He pulled one on, looking at Dean through the mirror again. 

The alpha appeared to be inspecting him, looking at the red streaks that were on his face. Wondering what he had done to cause them.   
As soon as he took the first step Castiel was on the defensive, spinning around, facing the other. He braced his hands on the dresser and bared his teeth, but Dean didn't hesitate anyway.

He walked over like he fucking owned the place.   
"Don't. Stop. Now. DEAN, no closer-!!" he growled, his voice rising in pitch with his elevated panic level. 

"Okay, okay," the alpha murmured, holding his hands up in surrender. "What's wrong?" He reached out slowly for the omega, whom glared at the hands. Angry blue eyes darted back up to Dean's face.   
"Cas, relax.."

"Don't tell me to relax." He said with an eerie, calm tone. He swallowed, sidling along the dresser until he was well out of arm's reach. "Out. Get out." he ordered, voice wavering only slightly. 

"Cas, why? You wanted to. I didn't take advantage of you. I didn't mean to." 

"I know you didn't. I know. I wanted it. That's why I'm angry."

"That makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to!" he edged toward the bed, jaw clenched. "Just get out. Please. "

"Ok, dude. Alright. Whatever the fuck you say. " Understandably, Dean was a bit angry as well. If Castiel hadn't been so defensive, he would of understood.

Dean pulled on his shirt and exited the room. He heard the fridge open and close, the sound of a beer popping open, and the front door slam. The nerve. Dean had a lot of nerve.   
As soon as he heard the car pull out of the driveway he slumped back onto the bed, burying his face in his hands. He wasn't crying, but he was numb. 

He rubbed his thighs and lifted his shirt, inspecting the faint remnants of claw marks. There was a small bruise from where Dean had nipped, but no skin was broken.   
What did he do now? Did he go to work, did he call Gabriel to come over? He had always been his stability. Did he check his e-mail for new assignments? For once in his life he was completely clueless.  
How could he work, or do any of these things smelling like sex?

Smelling like Dean. Smelling like alpha. 

He eventually took a shower, standing there for the longest time letting the water wash the sin off of his body. Let his shame flow into the drain. It only helped so much before he was sitting in the tub, just letting the water hit him until it turned cool.   
Everything would be okay. If he ignored it, it never happened. 

He checked his e-mail later for jobs. Came across the one among many that Charlie had discovered and read it over. And over. And over. Before finally calling the number at the bottom of the page. 

The guy who answered went by the name of Crowley. He assumed this was a code name, because who's first name was Crowley? He never pressed for more personal information. This was different, though. Crowley actually wanted to meet with him.

Castiel wasn't dumb, he knew this wasn't a smart idea. Today, however, wasn't his best day. The man refused to speak anymore on the phone, but he knew this had to be a case worth money. Talking over the phone was sometimes risky, depending who was interested in the conversation.   
They were meeting at a club a few miles away from his house. One of the popular ones he never had the urge to go into.

He took scent-blockers, equipped himself with a firearm and stuffed a knife in his boot and set off. Walking took his mind off of things. He had a car, just preferred to not use it. 

He heard the music down the road from the crowded building before he ever saw it. There were no residential buildings around, so no one complained. Just people having fun. It was around 22:06 , blue light shone through the tinted windows. The bouncer in front of the door threw his arm out as a precaution when Castiel stepped near it, arching a brow.

Sigh. 

"Crowley sent me," said the omega loudly, the promiscuous pop music in the background blaring. He must of been aware of their meeting, because he opened the door and let him in, shutting it before anyone else could enter.  
Inside people were dancing, grinding on each other, kissing, the stench of alcohol filling his nostrils. Mixed in with the scent of sweat and hormones. Literally to Nelly Furtado's "Promiscuous." 

Gag-worthy.   
A familiar scent struck him and he turned to face the direction it was coming from, eyes widening as he saw a familiar blonde.

"...Jo? What are you doing here?" he shouted over the music, leaning close to her.

"I could ask you the same!"  
She seemed to be one of the few sober here.

"Ah...designated driver, huh?" he asked as she grabbed his forearm and led him to a quieter corner. 

"Yup. If I had the option, I wouldn't set foot in this place. Too many creeps." She paused to look around, and Castiel could tell she was uncomfortable here. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone." It must have been a hint in his voice, because she didn't pry any further.   
Jo's name was called from afar and she looked that direction and turned back to him quickly, saying her hurried goodbyes and that she would see him in a few. Told him to not get too drunk, etc. Nice talk.

With a relieved sigh he put the stone-cold expression back on his face, ordered a beer, and sat down at a table. He waited perhaps ten minutes before a figure approached, sitting across from him.   
They exchanged a look, just took a moment to take each other in. Who Castiel would be working for, who would be working for Crowley.

The newcomer was..pretty much what he expected. The accent had fit the appearance. Scruffy, short little guy, but not really all that bad looking. His scent screamed 'douche', though. This would be a fun case if he chose to take it. Crowley extended his hand with a poisonous smile that Castiel attempted to return, and they shook, introducing themselves. Crowley leaned back and looked him over, arms folded over his chest. 

"So you're the Cas everyone has been telling me about." he began, tilting his head to the side. 

"I would hope not 'everyone'..it's hard to say what sort of impression you would have of me." 

That earned a chuckle out of his possible business associate. 

"What do you say we migrate somewhere a bit quieter?" he asked, nodding with his head to a door beside the bar.   
That sounded like a brilliant idea. Crowley led the way, weaving between people. Outside the door Castiel stopped and pointed over his shoulder. "Forgot my drink, be right back."

He retrieved his halfway emptied beer and returned, shutting the door behind him. The room was neat and orderly, unlike the rest of the club. A desk and a sofa were the two primary pieces of furniture in the room. There was a television, but it was rather small and unimportant. "Sit," Crowley offered, already sitting in his rolly chair. He spun around and poured himself a glass of whiskey. 

"Want some?"

"No thanks," he said, holding up his beer. 

The room remained silent for a moment, both sitting across from each other, watching each other. Analyzing movements. 

"You're an omega." Crowley stated matter-of-factly, sipping from his glass.  
Castiel remained cool. "What makes you think that?"

"You're trying to act neutral. But what you don't know is I specialize in micro-expressions." Crowley hummed, tapping his knee. He lifted his glass in Castiel's direction. "The way your eyebrows twitched just then proves I'm right. No need to worry, your secret is safe with me."

It clearly wasn't. This guy was a snake. Castiel gritted his teeth and leaned back, pursing his lips.

"I didn't come here to discuss my sex. Get to the point." 

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch."   
Just as he feared from most alphas. Their stupid condescending tone and their inability to care.   
He may have developed some sexism over the years. 

 

Crowley ran his finger along the rim of his glass, eyeing Castiel like a hawk.  
"I run a business. Details of said business aren't important at this time. You'll find out at a later date, I'm sure." He stared at the contents of his glass, tilting his head to the side.  
"Well, there's a man named Raphael. Taller than you, even more of a twat than you probably think I am." Crowley flashed a smile.

Castiel took a large drink from his beer , and continued to drink. He would definitely need to drink to continue talking to this man.

"He's been interfering with my work. Stealing business as well as employees.."   
Something about Crowley's tone was off. Castiel was burning to know what business this was, now, but he dared not ask at this current point in time. He would accept this case just out of curiosity. "There will be multiple steps. Each one you'll be paid. First: I need intel. I'll give you a list of what I know about him, it's up to you to find the rest."

Castiel nodded slowly. "You don't know where he's located?" He took another drink, rubbing his temple. God, his head hurt. 

Crowley didn't seem to notice his discomfort, for he continued. "No. We're all very secretive. I have his picture and name, and that's about it. I know a colleague of his, had one of my boys get in touch with him. Couldn't get much farther than that due to security."

The omega remained silent, eyes clenched shut. Crowley was clearly waiting for him to answer, but Castiel wasn't going to give it to him. He opened his eyes again and flinched at the light, which had previously been dim, but was now bright. 

"Shit..ohhh.." he groaned, pulling himself to his feet. He took a wobbly step forward and bumped into the coffee table, stumbling. He dropped his beer and collided with the wall, bracing himself against it. His face pressed against the wall and he stared at it, dizzy.

"Cas?" Crowley was on his feet now, approaching cautiously.

"I'm fine..'m fine.." he garbled out, face pale and eyes unfocused. 

"No, you're not you bloody idiot, sit down. Sit. "

Castiel shook his head and flung an arm in Crowley's direction. The other grabbed it and tugged him a little too roughly his direction, causing Cas to ram into him and almost send them toppling over.   
Slowly, very slowly, he made his way back to the sofa and plopped down, his hands in his lap and his legs turned at an awkward angle. 

He stared with confusion up at Crowley, watching his face focus and blur again. He looked at the broken beer bottle at the ground and reached for it, only to have the other kick it away.

Panic settled in. He had a basic, fuzzy understanding of what was happening. He'd been drugged. Crowley drugged him.  
That was the only logical explanation.  
So naturally, Castiel was feeling hostile.

"Who am I calling for you?" the other asked slowly, so as to try and get the omega to understand. Castiel just blinked up at him, his mouth gaping. He was salivating like crazy, wiping it on his sleeve every few seconds. 

"Earth to Cas," A hand waved in front of his face, and blue eyes followed each of it's stages. It was lagging, like a computer virus-ridden. He reached out to grab the hand and missed entirely, for it was moving much too fast. Or maybe he was just moving slowly. "Who am I calling? Who can I call?" he repeated, getting in his face. 

Castiel's eyes crossed and he frowned, shoving the alpha away. It was weak, of course, because he had little control over his body.   
Crowley returned and began to pat him, and the movement was too fast for him to react. Before he could the other was already pulled away, with Castiel's phone in hand. 

Now, this should be the point in time in which Castiel would pull out a gun and/or his knife, but he was too out of it.   
He heard the faint sound of the British guy on the phone with someone and then the phone was being thrown in his lap.

He dozed off for a bit and blinked blurrily at the sound of the door opening, and he smelled Gabriel.

"Jesus Christ, Cassie..." he mumbled, kneeling down in front of him. He waved in front of his face, trying to get a reaction. Crowley must of left the room soon after he called Gabe, because he wasn't there anymore. 

"Come on, come here, let's get you outta here,"

"My 'pologies, brother.." he slurred, allowing himself to be lifted. He slumped immediately, his head pressed into his elder brother's stomach. Upon the second attempt to lift him Cas grew irritated and dug his teeth into Gabriel's stomach, earning a hard whack and a sharp tug to the hair.

Castiel looked up, confused, and tried to help the best he could out the door, where Jo was waiting. She must have seen Gabe come in, because she looked worried. Or at least, he think she did.. Expressions were difficult to decipher at the current point in time.   
She took up his other arm and slowly they made their way to the door. People stared as they passed, whispering to each other. 

A dark skinned man in a black suit eyed the three carefully from his booth, surrounded by female omegas. He approached and offered his help, to which Gabriel turned down. These were the sorts of fellows that creeped Jo out. Castiel looked lazily over his shoulder at him, and the fellow returned the stare. He was cold, calm.. 

Gabriel relaxed once outside and the trio reached the car. They set Castiel down in the passenger seat. 

"What the hell did you drink, Castiel?" Gabe asked, his tone strained. This was probably a visit to the past for him. 

"..none of yer damn business.." the omega growled in return. Jo sighed and bent down in front of him, looking into his eyes. Her voice was much more gentle. "What did you drink, buddy?" she asked, petting his hand. 

"...A beer."

"Just one?"

"I wouldn't lie," he grumbled, scent of aggression rising. 

"I know, I know, It's okay. Take a nap, okay?"

"don't wanna.." he mumbled, but turned over anyway, curled into himself.

~~~~~~~~~

This hadn't been this first time this had happened. His younger brother typically left his drink alone, or trusted people he shouldn't, and had payed for it later.

Of course, it was always Gabriel that was called to rescue him. It got old, sure, but he had to take care of family. Especially Cas. He was all the guy had. Which is why he'd been trying to get him with Dean for the longest time. Yeah, it was him that hired Cas to kick Dean's ass in the first place. It wasn't too easy to fake your identity, because Castiel never asked for details. 

He hadn't anticipated for the reaction Castiel had toward Dean of course... hadn't expected him to go into heat. Now it was just a matter of getting them to the point where Castiel was actually comfortable. Of course, Gabriel couldn't do this. That was all on Dean.

And knowing Dean, he had probably not been doing a very good job of it. Cas slept like a baby once he finally passed out. It took a while, though. There was a lot of arguing and at one point the guy even tried to shift the gears while he was driving. Idiot didn't succeed, of course, because Gabriel caught him in time. Going from fifth to second probably wouldn't have worked out very well on the highway.

Soon they were at Sam's, where he had been staying for a while. They had a little thing going, and it was nice. Sam was typically stressed with some of his cases, and Gabriel was there to 'help' him with it. Nothing was truly official, though. He wished it were. He called Sam from the driveway, because there was no way in hell he was leaving Castiel alone even for a second like this. 

Sam was walking out the door not even ten seconds later. God, did he looked exhausted.. Maybe he had finally gotten to sleep.  
Gabriel didn't bother asking. 

"Just a warning, he's more feisty than usual like this. Be prepared for teeth."   
Sam chuckled and nodded, opening up the car door. He shook Cas a little, cautious at first, then a bit rougher. Eventually the omega blinked open his eyes and turned to look at Sam, who was a smiling face, but still must have seemed threatening because Castiel immediately snapped teeth at him.

If only Jo could of came with them. 

It was a long and painful task of getting him out of the car, because he was clawing and slapping and kicking. His energy level was low, though, and he eventually turned into dead weight, which was honestly more difficult.   
Both Gabriel and Sam dragged him up to the house, all the while listening to him grumbling under his breath. 

It was a chore to get him up the stairs because he was wobbly, but once they were finally up Gabriel shoved open a door and lowered him as gently as possible onto the bed. Which was more like a toss, because honestly he was frustrated too. And the guy was fuckin heavy, sue him. 

He sat with Cas for a while, talking to him, telling him he loved him, all that stuff. The stuff that always soothed him when he was confused and everything was hazy like it was now. The stuff he had always told him when he'd been high and had a bad trip.   
Never had Gabriel left him alone in those moments. He tried to be a good brother. 

It took an hour or so for Cas to fall asleep again because he was all tears and apologies for being stupid and letting himself get drugged. Apologizing for getting drugged, can you believe that? What a sad little dork. Gabriel made sure he was asleep by making a few little whistling noises and backed out of the room slowly, turning the light out behind him.

Sam was downstairs waiting, reading with a cup of coffee. It was 01:00 A.M. and he was having a cup of coffee. This entire situation was screwed.   
"Is he finally asleep?" the alpha asked sympathetically, setting his book down on the end table. The only light on was the lamp beside him.

"Yeah... he has a hard time with that sometimes. I swear, the guy's a little kid sometimes." 

"I know how you feel." 

Gabriel offered a smile and sat down across from Sam, slumping in the armchair. "Sorry, sammy-boy... Didn't want you to see him like that. He's generally a good kid. Listens well, always does right. He just falls off that train sometimes."

"Ah, Gabe, it's fine," Sam returned, smiling. He stood and walked over to Gabe, standing in front of him. They grasped hands. Sam shook his head, his hair nice and tousled. "I didn't doubt that he was a good person. We all have our bad times." 

Gabriel could only stare, because how the hell did he get with someone so understanding?   
"Now come on," Sam murmured, leaning down and kissing the alpha. Gabe smiled into the kiss and nodded, and they went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean was given a rude awakening around 10:00 A.M. to the sound of his phone ringing. Yes, this was waking up late for him. Especially when his company the previous night had been alcohol. On the phone had been Sammy, explaining to him the situation from last night. Made no sense the guy would call him about it.

Why was it any of Dean's business? It wasn't. Castiel had clearly not wanted him around anymore, so he didn't plan on being around. Who was he to pester him?   
But, hearing about the omega being in such a helpless state irked an instinct in him. He had to make sure he was okay. Sam's word was not enough.

People who actually believed in soulmates would freak out over this crap. The whole not being able to resist each other, the 'spark' when they touched, the way they were so in sync in such little time. It's a shame such things didn't exist. 

Dean had a mad hangover, but it didn't stop him from getting dressed and heading out to Sam's house. 

Once arrived the scent of distress hit him in the face like a train. Castiel had such a strong scent. Doing the best he could to hide his worry he placed his hand on the door, pausing as he heard a very exasperated sounding Cas from inside groan something like, "You HAVE to be kidding me." 

Dean entered, and surprise surprise, Castiel was in the kitchen, just turning to face him, Gabriel standing in front of him looking rather ...bored. But, that was Gabe for ya. 

"Dean.." Cas sighed, staring at him. "You really didn't have to come, I'm sure Gabriel told you I was on my deathbed or something." He shot a look at his elder brother then back to Dean, who was mid-shrug. He fought to keep a neutral expression on his face, because he was relieved to see Castiel up.

He looked exhausted, and the circles under his eyes were darker than usual. Dean hadn't noticed it before, but the omega was also very skinny..skinnier than when he first met him. Which wasn't very long ago. What could be causing such rapid weightloss? 

After a long silence Gabriel clapped his hands once and cleared his throat, pointing at the both of them. "Well..I'll leave you two to it."

Dean didn't have time to protest before the other alpha was already sliding out of the kitchen, disappearing to lord knows where in this huge house.   
Castiel and Dean were awkward for the longest time.

"Ah..Dean.. I am very apologetic for my..emotional state.."

"Emotional state? You had a complete freak-out. And what's up with the late night-clubs and shit, man?" Dean found himself protective, perhaps even jealous, as controlling as it seemed. He couldn't control castiel, but he felt it was totally inappropriate for a taken omega to be out partying- 

Wait. Taken? When had that thought entered his head? Cas wasn't taken.

"I don't believe that detail of my personal life is your business, Dean."

Dean paused, and his heart sank to his feet. Envy. "What is it, Cas? You flip shit on me for..having sex with you, then you go and.." He waved his hands at Castiel in frustration, sighing. Because he didn't know how to word it.

"...You think I hooked up with someone else, don't you?"

"To put it simply, yeah! And hey, I'm all for the..one night stands and the..girls and booze, but-" He stopped, green eyes helpless on Cas. 

Castiel held up a hand, an eyebrow arched. "Dean. I was not out having sex and getting drunk."   
Dean opened his mouth to speak but Cas held up his finger, silencing him before he started. "What I was doing is not of your concern, but last night was a mishap."

"A mishap is what I'd call some of my drunken stupors, too." Dean grumbled back, shaking his head. He opened the fridge and popped open a beer, earning a distasteful look from the omega.

Silence fell over them once more.   
"I had one beer. I was foolish in that I left my drink alone for the short amount of time I did." He halted Dean's next question before he could speak it. "I had seen a friend and went to greet them."

"So you were drugged." 

"Presumably. I'm not a light-weight." 

Anger bubbled within him but he did a good job of concealing it. "Who were you seeing?"

"Dean--"

"No, I'm just asking, because what if the person you were meeting drugged you?" Dean shooked his head, taking a sip from his beer. 

Castiel seemed very hesitant with his answer. "Crowley. The owner of the club." 

Dean froze, the blood completely draining from his face. Castiel was meeting with Crowley?!   
The..drug-dealing, pimping Crowley that every club-goer knew?  
Clearly, Castiel wasn't a partyer, then. Unless he was aware.. "C-Crowley?" Dean asked, setting his beer down.

"Yes, Crowley.." Castiel returned slowly. 

"What does Crowley want with you?" Taking by the way Cas recoiled, he had taken offense to this. Shit. 

"He had a job opening. We were conducting an interview."

"Cas, Crowley is dangerous, I don't want you around him. Can you just trust me on this one? Please?"

"I can most definitely handle him, Dean. Why is this a big deal?"

Dean's heart sank, because he knew this would be taken the wrong way. "Because..you're an omega. If he finds out that you're an omega.."

"He already knows." Castiel said simply, shrugging. The scent coming off of him was rather agitated, then. 

If Dean's heart could sink any further, it would of. "Cas, no. I won't allow it. Stay away from him."

"..Why?"

"Because he's a fuckin pimp, underground omega slave-trader-dude!" he exclaimed, taking a step closer. His eyes were worried, digging into Castiel's, who's eyes were widening with realization. The expression quickly disappeared, though, and Cas was asking questions.   
"Do you know a man by the name of Raphael?"

"He's the same deal, man. They're big-time rivals in business. For the longest time Crowley's had the most profit but recently it's shifted to the other guy. Why do you ask, Cas?"

The omega was silent for the longest while, internally debating. So lost in thought that he didn't realize that Dean had grasped his hand. Or didn't care enough at the moment. 

"I met with Crowley last night to discuss business. He told me about a man name Raphael, whom is, as you said , a rival of his. He needs information." Castiel pursed his lips, looking up at Dean, who was confused as hell. "He hired me to do research on this guy, so I don't believe he's the one that drugged me. As well as that, he's the one who called Gabriel to come get me, so it's highly unlikely. Why drug the person you need the help of? Crowley didn't have intentions of hurting me. If anything he probably believes my being an omega will help with this case. If they truly are omega traders as you say, it'll be easy for me to slip within their ranks if need be."

This Castiel was not the Cas he knew. This omega was speaking quickly, very firm with his words, and knew exactly what he was talking about. It didn't strike him just yet what Cas was saying, because he was too focused with psychoanalyzing him.

Cas put a hand to his chin and huffed, blue eyes scoping the room around them. "I never had opportunity to accept, but doing it anyway couldn't hurt. If I could bring them both down that would be preffered..that business goes against all of my morals. It was no wonder Crowley didn't want to disclose any information about what he did.."

"Okay okay okay, wait a damn minute." Dean finally sputtered, staring down at Cas, who looked silently at him. "You were hired..to do research..on Raphael?" 

Castiel confirmed with a nod.  
"I though you owned a gun shop."

"I do, Dean."

"I thought you only owned a gun shop."

"You are rather slow, Dean.."

Dean scoffed and shook his head, squeezing Cas's hand. The other finally realized and gently pulled it away. "Do you really believe I would attack you that night for no reason? I was hired. Just as I'm being hired now. "

"So what you're a fucking..hitman or some shit? Mercenary?"   
Castiel nodded at the latter, his lips a flat line. 

"I'm helping you." Dean said, and Castiel actually got a grin and shook his head, chuckling. He thought Dean was joking. "Castiel, I'm serious. I don't feel comfortable knowing that an omega has to sneak around omega-traders. Not saying you aren't capable."   
His voice grew soft and he closed his eyes. "Help couldn't hurt."

"I know, Dean. I simply don't want your affections for me to interfere with your own well-being." Castiel said honestly, his grin dying down into something softer, more genuine. "I don't know why I even told you all of this."

"It won't, I promise. What's your first course of action? Is there anything you need?"

"Research.. and.." Cas sighed. "Time, mostly." 

"Well, let's get started." Dean returned, not fully realizing just exactly what he had just gotten himself into.


End file.
